Second Chances
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Jamie Cena spent the last 2 years in an abusive relationship.Now she is finally free and not looking for love.Will Randy Orton convince her to give love another chance? Orton/OC, Cena/OC, Miz/OC. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a request from RKOsgirl92. Thanks for the idea. I hope you like how this story comes out.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No copyright infringment intended.

* * *

><p>Jamie stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. He'd done it again. He'd sworn that he wouldn't and he had. She put her hands to her eye and winced as her fingers came into contact with the purplish black flesh. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to get away from him but somehow, after he'd turned over the furniture in the bedroom, she'd managed to crawl into the bathroom and locker herself in. She held onto the sink wishing she was small enough to fit down the drain and escape. But she knew she wasn't. The sound of his voice made her jump. Her whole body started to tremble and before she could react, the bathroom door splintered open and he stood there in front of her. And he was angry.<p>

"Didn't you hear me fucking calling for you?" He yelled at her as he walked forward and tangled his fingers in her hair. Silent tears formed in her eyes and she tried with all her might to fight them back. He was much rougher on her when she cried. His hand felt like concrete as it collided with the side of her face sending her reeling. She fell to the floor, waves of white hot pain shooting through her. Tiny droplets of blood dotted the white tile floor and he pulled her around to face him.

"Chris, whatever I did or didn't do, I am so sorry. It will never happen again." She whispered. She could feel his breath on her skin. The smile that appeared on his face was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was calm, almost genuine. His eyes were burning with anger, almost sinister. She winced again as she felt his hand slide between her thighs. She knew where this was headed. This wasn't the first time he had done this to her either.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers, biting her lip when she didn't kiss him back right away. She whimpered as her mouth filled with the metallic taste of her own blood. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up, throwing her onto the basin of the sink. The back of her head made contact with the medicine cabinet and the glass cracked a little. He had his own pants undone and was inside of her before she even realized it.

"Chris…pl…please." She tried to reason with him. One of his hands went around her throat in an attempt to silence her. She clawed at his hand trying to pry it away so that she could breathe. "I…won't fight." That seemed to placate him a little and he removed his hand from her throat. He grabbed a hold of her hips and forced himself deeper and deeper inside of her. She laid there quietly until his was done. She could feel his forehead resting on her collarbone and she instinctively ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and for a moment, she thought she saw shades of the man he used to be. But she was wrong. He pulled her up off the sink and turned her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest. He grabbed a handful of her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him. She gulped a little as she looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror. She knew what that was like. To have the very core of who you are shattered into pieces so that you are barely recognizable.

"When will you ever learn Jamie? You belong to me. No one else can ever have you. And if you would quit being so damn stupid and just do things the way I want you to, you wouldn't make me have to hit you." He said his voice full of venom. "But I think you need more training in order to get my point across." All of the sudden, he grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved her face forward into the glass of the mirror. Blood dripped down her face and pooled into the sink covering the silvery shards of glass. She heard his footsteps walking out of the bathroom and held onto the sink before she fell into the floor again. Jamie didn't remember anything after that. There was nothing but blackness.

She sat up in a cold sweat and brushed her dark hair away from her face. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks or the sobs that escaped her throat. It took her a minute to realize that she was safe. That she was in John and Melody's house and in a few hours, the house would be filled with people. She was safe. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The physical scars had healed, but the emotional ones where still very much open. For two long years, she had been Chris' punching bag. It was going to take a lot more than six months of freedom to change that. A soft knock on the bedroom door caused her to come out of the bathroom and freeze. She felt the old familiar fear rising in her again but she forced it down and made herself walk to answer it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her brother standing on the other side.

"Are you okay, Jame?" John Cena asked his younger sister. She had come to stay with him and his wife for a little while. He thought it was for the best while she recovered from her injuries. He hated Chris for he did to her. But he also blamed himself for not being able to protect her or see what was going on.

"Yeah, just a dream." She replied with a fake smile.

"Jame, you know you can talk to me, right?" He walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I know, but it was just dream that's all."

"Alright. So are you sure you're up for the party? Mel and I would understand if you would prefer to not be here." It had been six months since everything but he didn't want her to overdo it.

"Of course, I'm up for it. You and Mel are celebrating your anniversary. I wouldn't miss it." She walked over and sat beside him. "John, you are my brother and I love you. But I'm okay. I'm getting better. This day is about you and Mel. You guys are celebrating being married for four years. That's an accomplishment in this day.

"Yeah I guess it is." He laughed. He placed an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Jamie, everything will be okay. You're safe here."

"I know. Now, I need to get dressed. So, go see your wife and wish her a happy anniversary."

John nodded and walked out of the room letting out a deep breath. The nightmares were getting fewer and fewer but she was still having them. He didn't know if his sister would ever recover. And it was all his fault. He was the one who had introduced her to Chris Irvine in the first place. He was the one who couldn't see the signs that were right in front of him. He was the one who promised he would always protect her and he hadn't. He'd let her down. He smiled and turned when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He leaned down kissing his wife Melody on the lips.

"How is she doing today?"

"She's as okay as can be expected I guess. I just…"

"Stop right there John. This wasn't your fault. Didn't Dr. Garman tell you to stop blaming yourself? Chances are even if you had known what was going on, you wouldn't have been able to stop him. You already put him in the hospital."

"And I would have done a hell of a lot more than that if Mike hadn't shown up when he did. That son of a bitch owes his life to Mike Mizanin." John said.

"Speaking of Mike, I talked to Nicole today. I invited her and Mike to the party."

"Why would you do that?" John asked.

"Nikki is my friend. I am not going to hold what her brother did to your sister against her. And neither should you. That would be like you hating me for being related to Batista."

"You are much too pretty to be related to that troll." Melody smacked him and he laughed. "Alright, I get what you're saying. I will give her a chance. For your sake. But you need to tell Jamie that they are coming. I don't want this to be a surprise to her."

"Alright I will. But there will be so many different people here, I doubt that she will see them." Melody kissed him again and knocked on the door to her sister in law's room. John sighed. He was going to support his wife in her decision. He just hoped that the whole thing didn't blow up in her face. He knew how fragile his sister was and he hoped that seeing Nicole again wouldn't derail all the progress she had made.

"Hey, Mel, happy anniversary." Jamie said when she saw her sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Jamie." Melody smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what?"

"I talked to Nikki earlier and I invited her and Mike to the party tonight. I hope you're okay with that."

Jamie sighed. She never really blamed Nikki for what Chris did but she wasn't sure she wanted to see her. She looked at her sister-in-law. This party was for her and John and people they wanted there should be there.

"It's fine Melody. I know Nikki is your friend."

"Jamie, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Nikki knows you will be here and she said that she and Mike would keep their distance from you."

"Thanks for that. So, did John give you your gift yet?" Jamie said changing the subject.

"No. I guess he is waiting." Melody laughed before turning serious again. "Jamie, I love you and I want you to get better. I hope you are okay with everything tonight."

"Mel, don't worry. This party is for you and John. It should be all you want."

"Thanks." Melody hugged her. "So, are you going to help me with the party?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see you downstairs." Melody left and headed downstairs.

After Melody left, Jamie sighed. She wasn't' really looking forward to seeing Nikki. She hadn't really talked to her since she left Chris but she was certain that Nikki blamed her for everything.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys rock!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92.

* * *

><p>Nicole Irvine-Mizanin looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed down the fabric of her yellow dress in a frail attempt to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe that Mike had gotten them invited to Melody and John's anniversary party. But she was looking forward to going. And more than a little nervous. She hadn't seen John's sister Jamie since the day she'd been found in her brother's locker room bloodied and unconscious. The day John sent Chris to the hospital. The last day she'd spoken to her brother. Or ever intended to for that matter. She smiled when her husband walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.<p>

"Relax baby. Everything is going to be fine. None of them blame you for what he did." Mike said reassuringly in her ear. "Besides, we want to share the news with them right?" Mike said as he gently rested his hand on her stomach. She smiled.

"Yeah, it will be good to see Mel and Jamie again. Even if Jamie won't talk to me. She hates me Mike. And it's all Chris' fault. Why couldn't I see what he was doing to her? Why couldn't I help put a stop to it? How could he have been doing that to her and me not know about it?"

"It's not your fault. None of it. Chris is a sick, twisted man. And I completely agree with what John did to him. The only reason that I stepped in when I did was to keep John from killing him. If I hadn't, I don't know what that would have done to you. Or to John."

"He would have gotten what he deserved. Our father never hit us. Never laid a hand on us. He was always on Chris about not hitting girls. How the hell could he have turned out like that Mike?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute. He hated Chris for what he had done to Jamie. And what that was doing to Nikki. "It doesn't matter to me that John didn't kill him. He is dead to me anyway. And this baby, our baby will never know him. I don't want him anywhere around us ever again. He did more than kill his relationships with the Cena family. He killed mine as well."

"Baby, it's like I said, nobody blames you for what he did. Chris made his decisions. It was his choice to be such a dick. You had nothing to do with it. Now come on and get your hot ass in the car. I told Mel that we would stay away from Jamie to make things easier for her. But John and Mel are my friends too and I want them to share this with us."

Nikki nodded and kissed him before she headed out to the car. She tried to take her husband's words to heart. That nobody blamed her for what Chris had done. But something in her gut was telling her that he was wrong. That she would always be nothing but a reminder to Jamie of what hell Chris had put her through. She knew that her friendship with Jamie, if it survived at all, would never be the same. And she hated Chris for it. For all of it. She thought about the words she'd said to Mike. Chris was dead to her.

Melody looked at herself in the mirror and smooth out her floral print strap short dress. She slid her on shoes and walked over to her dresser. She put on her jewelry just as she felt her husband come up behind her. She felt him wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled before turning to face him. "We should make sure everything is good downstairs."

"Right." He laughed as they headed downstairs.

Jamie looked at herself as she got dressed. Even six months after the fact, she still could see the bruises in her head. She slipped on her coral pleated chiffon dress. She smoothed it out and slid on her shoes. She sighed as she walked to the door. She was excited to celebrate John and Melody's anniversary. She only hoped everything went good.

She opened the door and headed downstairs. She saw the catering setting up the food and the wait staff getting ready. She knew the guests would be arriving soon. She closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh as people started filing into the house. Most of them knew by now what had gone on between her and Chris. And it showed on their faces when they looked at her with sympathy etched in their eyes. But she was still okay. She would be able to deal with that as long as she had John and Melody. The house was filling up pretty quickly and she needed a place to hide. She stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Wade walked by and bumped into her and she bumped into someone else. She turned around to say she was sorry and looked right into Nikki's eyes. She lowered her head and then looked back up at the sister of the man who had tormented her for two long years. They had been such good friends once. But they could never be that way again.

"Hey Jamie." Nikki said softly. She'd been trying to keep her distance from Jamie since she and Mike had arrived and running into her now had been a complete accident.

"Nikki." Jamie said as she opened the drink.

"Listen Jam…..I just…." Nikki never got the chance to finish her sentence. Jamie grabbed her soda and walked out the back door into the yard. She sat down in one of the lawn chairs and closed her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't blame Nikki for what Chris had done to her. But a part of her did. A part of her always would. She couldn't look at Nikki without seeing Chris' angry face staring back at her. She heard someone sigh in the chair next to her and she opened her eyes and turned to look in the direction. Randy looked over at her. He'd wanted to see her since John had told him what Chris had done but John had kept her guarded. He wouldn't let anyone near her.

"Running away from someone?" he asked her.

"Just needed some fresh air. What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed a quiet place to think." Jamie nodded. "So how ya been?" She looked over at him like he was crazy. "You look nice tonight." He said as he pulled his chair a little closer to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said Sorry I asked. She started laughing hysterically. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"So read any good books lately?"

"Your attempts at small talk suck Orton." She said laughing. He smiled a little.

"Got you to laugh." He said and she nodded. "Seriously, are you alright?" She shrugged.

"I'm making it I guess. I am so tired of people looking at me like I am going to break." He nodded. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it, I don't want to be pitied for it."

"And you shouldn't be. You're still a strong, smart, beautiful woman." He said causing her to look over at him. "I'm glad you're okay Jamie. I really am."

"Thanks." She said.

Inside the party, John was looking everywhere for his sister. He had seen her go into the kitchen and he had seen her bump into Nikki and he knew that seeing her again was hard. He wanted to be sure she was okay. He spotted her sitting in the backyard talking to Randy. And he didn't like the looks of the conversation. He stepped through the sliding glass door and both of them looked up at him.

"Hey Jame, Mel is looking for you inside." John said.

"Oh, alright. I will talk to you later Randy." She got up from the chair and walked past her brother to look for her sister in law. John sat down in the chair next to his best friend and looked up at the sky. He knew Randy and Chris were two different people but that didn't stop the fear that Jamie would be hurt again.

"Have a nice conversation with my sister?" John said not looking over at his best friend.

"We were just talking John. It's not like we were planning to run away and get married." John's head whipped around and looked at him. "Calm down man it was just a joke."

"That's the fucking problem with you. You are always joking around. Jamie's safety is not a game to me Randy. She's been hurt enough. I couldn't protect her before but I can protect her now. Stay away from my sister. I'm serious. Stay away from her or our friendship is over. I made the mistake of trusting someone I thought was my friend with her before and look how that turned out."

"John…."

"NO! Just stay away from her." John said as he got up and stormed back into the house. Randy sat there for a minute looking at his friend. He knew that John was on edge because of all the stuff she'd been through. But he also knew that if John kept her locked away from the outside world, she was never going to fully get on with her life. He pulled his phone off the table and looked at her name and number. He knew that he had to use it. He knew that he had to give her some kind of interaction besides just Melody and John. He looked inside the party and saw that John was laughing and talking with Melody. He smiled. Maybe he could still talk to her without John knowing about it.

Jamie was standing by herself against the wall and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that the message was from Randy. She opened it up and read it smiling.

_Had a great time talking to you tonight. Hope we can do it again soon._

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92.

* * *

><p>Nikki looked around the room and sighed. She'd tried not to let it bother her that the only people that had talked to her all night had been Melody, John , Mike and Randy but only for a few minutes. No one would come near her. And she hated it. It was like she had the plague. She sighed and decided that she and Mike should just go. But then she looked over at him talking to JoMo and having such a great time. She knew she couldn't do it. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another water, sitting down at the island in the kitchen. Melody walked up to her and sat down next to her.<p>

"This is really a great party Mel." She said smiling. "I am so happy for you and John. I hope Mike and I stay this happy after the baby gets here."

"You are not sitting here doubting your parenting skills. Something else is bothering you. What's up?"

"Jamie blames me. I bumped into her earlier or…..she bumped into me and she wouldn't even look at me. It's like every time she sees me, she thinks of Chris and what he did to her. I had hoped that we would get to be friends again. But now, now I see…" Jamie walked up to Melody and began looking at her phone.

"Mel, I need a gigantic favor. I need you to help me get out of the house alone. I….well there is….." she stopped midsentence when she saw that Nikki was sitting there. "I'll talk to you about this later." She started to walk away.

"No, Jamie, it's okay. You stay. I'm getting kinda tired anyway. I'll just go see if I can find Mike so we can go." Nikki said as she got up off the chair. "I'll call you tomorrow Mel." Melody nodded and looked over at her sister in law.

"So why is it that you want to get out of the house alone?"

"I want to go have lunch with a friend." Jamie said.

"Would this friend be a guy friend?" Mel asked with raised eyebrows

"Yeah. And I know my brother. He would totally over react. So, can you help me out?"

"We will tell John that we are going to go shopping tomorrow and I will drop you off. I will meet up with Nikki and go shopping. Just call me when you're ready to come home." Jamie nodded and smiled. "So who is this friend I am lying to my husband about?"

"Nobody special. Just a friend." Jamie said. Melody looked at her. "Okay fine. But you have got to keep this a secret. "It's Randy."

"Orton?"

"No Randy Savage. Of course Orton. Now would you keep your voice down before John hears you?"

"Before I hear what?" John said as he walked up and draped an arm around each of them.

"That Jamie and I were thinking about going shopping tomorrow. We wanted a little girl time. Besides, there is going to be a testosterone fest in this house tomorrow and I really don't want to be around for that." Jamie laughed.

"Alright. That seems fair. I will have my day with the boys and you guys can do your girl thing." John said as he leaned over to kiss Melody. He walked away when he saw that Nikki and Mike were getting their coats.

"How do you do that?" Jamie asked.

"I just tell him the truth. And if all else fails, never underestimate the power of sex." Jamie wrinkled her nose and Melody laughed. "Go on and text Randy and tell him it's all set. And make sure that he knows he owes me one." Jamie nodded and walked away to send the text.

Mike came out of John's room with his and Nikki's coats and had just slipped hers on her shoulders when John walked up.

"You guys leaving so soon?"

"Nikki isn't really feeling all that well. She's kind of tired. But we are still on for tomorrow right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I will see you here tomorrow morning. Prepare to get your ass kicked." John said. Mike smiled and shook his head. "Jamie and Melody will be out shopping."

"Well um…tell Mel I will call her tomorrow. It was a great party John. Thanks for inviting us." Nikki said as she gave him a hug bye.

Jamie texted Randy and they made plans for the next day. She couldn't thank Melody enough for covering for her. She knew that Melody rarely if ever lied to John and it wasn't something Mel enjoyed doing but she knew how important it was to Jamie.

Everyone else soon left and it was just Jamie, John, and Melody. Jamie helped clean up and then headed upstairs. She wanted to pick out something to wear tomorrow. John and Melody headed to their room.

"That was a great party." Melody said as she got ready for bed.

"Yeah it was." He smiled. "It's great that you and Jamie are going shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah, we need girl time." She said from the bathroom. She was changing into something she had bought a few days before for their anniversary. She hated not telling him everything but Jamie had trusted her and she wasn't' going to break that trust.

"So Nikki seemed sad tonight." John said as he got into bed.

"She is upset about everything that went down with Chris and Jamie. She believes that Jamie and everyone else blames her for what he did." She walked out of the bathroom. "You know it wasn't her fault what he did. If she had known, she would have stopped it."

"I know." He said looking up at his wife. His face dropped with shock when he saw the sexy black lingerie his wife was wearing.

"I take it you like the outfit." She smiled.

"I do." He smiled back. He walked over to her and kissed her. They spent the night just being together and putting everything with Jamie, Chris, and Nikki out of their mind.

Jamie laid in her room thinking about her plans with Randy. He was nice and she was happy to get out of the house. She loved John and Melody but sometimes John smothered her with his over protectiveness. And she liked that he did most of the time but she couldn't stay locked in the house forever. She was glad that Melody understood that and was willing to help. Now maybe she could get on with her life at least a little bit.

Across town, Chris sat alone at the kitchen counter. A bottle of Jack Daniels his only companion. His eyes were hard and steely as they focused on the point on the counter. They'd been focused on this same point for a little more than six months now. He smirked to himself and brought the glass of amber liquid to his lips and took a long drink, never taking his eyes off her face. That bitch had cost him everything. He'd been fired, arrested, nearly beaten to death. Jamie had left him and was under the protective care of her brother. And his own sister and brother in law had sided with that sneaky, backstabbing whore. He grabbed his cigarette out of the ashtray and squinted against the haze of smoke as he inhaled deeply and let the smoke resonate out his nostrils. He would get her back. He would get them all back. And when he did, he would make sure that the things he'd done to her before were a distant memory. She was his. And all he had to do was bide his time until she realized that again. He took another draw off the cigarette before he brought the corner of the picture up to meet the fiery part of it. The picture caught fire and he sat and watched as the bluish yellow flames danced across Jamie's flawless face. Soon, he would destroy her just like he had her picture. And he would take down everyone she loved as well.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92.

* * *

><p>Sun light burned through the windows and Jamie jolted awake. She'd been having another nightmare.<p>

-Flashback-

Jamie winced when she heard the door to the locker room bang open and Chris came into view. She'd seen his match and she knew she'd feel brunt of his frustrations. She only hoped he'd wait until they got back to the hotel. Like he usually did. But he locked the door and turned to look at her and she knew she was in trouble. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her knees in front of him. She whimpered as her knees made contact with the floor earning her a backhand across the face.

"You're such a fucking screw up. If you hadn't been whoring around on me earlier, I would have been able to concentrate on my match. What'd I tell you about talking to other men?" he asked, his grip tightening on her hair. Shockwaves of pain ran through her.

"I was only talking to Adam because he was looking for you and….." the sound of his hand across her face echoed through the locker room. Her face burned and the hot tears that ran down her cheeks were not offering any comfort. She barely heard him call her name. She looked up into his eyes as he jerked her head forward and buried himself deep inside her mouth. She choked against him and the force he was using but that only caused him to get rougher with her. HIs fingers twisted in her hair so tightly she was sure he would rip it out in clumps. The back of her throat ached as he continued to push himself deeper and deeper into her mouth. Finally, he came and the force of it caused her throat to burn. He pulled himself out of her mouth and smirked. She gulped. He wasn't done with her yet.

He kicked her in the side causing her to drop the rest of the way to the floor and reached in his bag pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He clasped them on her wrist tightly before he turned her on her back, pinning her arms underneath her. She gasped for air as he ripped the front of her dress open and forced himself inside of her. He bit at her skin leaving bleeding purplish bruises as he went. She closed her eyes and escaped in her mind hoping he'd be done soon. She prayed to God to help her. She felt the sting of his hand as he slapped her. Her face burned as his fist connected with her body. He kept repeating the words "no good dirty whore." He grabbed her head and forced her to look at him as he came inside of her. Pain shot through her again and she could feel the warmth of her own blood against her skin as he continued to bash her head against the lockers. She hadn't even felt him drag her over to them. The white haze at the edge of her vision made it harder for her to see him and she was sure he'd kill her this time. Yes, that was it. He'd mercifully killed her and she was in heaven. But Chris was still there pounding her head against the lockers and then finally darkness.

She'd woken up a week later with Melody by her bedside. Her eyes were swollen shut and she was on a ventilator. Her jaw was broken in three places and she had twelve staples in her head. All the fingers on her right hand were broken. She desperately wanted her brother. Melody told her what John had done. About how he'd found Chris and beat him within an inch of his life. How John had been arrested and Chris was right down the hall fighting for his own life.

-End of flashback-

She shuddered at the thought as she drug her fingers over her face and got out of bed. She had come a long way since then. But she still had a long way to go.

She headed downstairs and saw John and Melody in the kitchen. Melody was cooking some breakfast. She sat down at the table while Melody got the breakfast ready.

"So, what time are you ladies leaving today?" John asked once they were all seated.

"We are going shopping and have some lunch. So we will be leaving about noon." Melody replied.

"Well you guys will have fun." He replied as they started eating.

Jamie smiled. She had told Randy they would meet about one. She was excited about spending some time with him. It was nice to be around other people.

"What time are the guys coming over?" Melody asked.

"About one. Randy said he had some plans so he might not be able to make it or he will be late."

"Okay. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, you bought all kinds of snacks and I can make them." John kidded his wife. "I do cook babe."

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure you had everything." Melody replied pretending to be hurt by his tone.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"You're forgiven." She smiled.

Jamie laughed at the two. She really did want something like that again. But what Chris had done had done so much damage. It was taking time to move on but she thought she was ready.

After breakfast, Melody cleared the table while John made sure everything was ready for the game. Jamie headed upstairs to get dressed. Melody picked up her cell phone and texted Nikki about meeting for shopping. Mel told her that she had to drop Jamie off somewhere and then they would meet up.

Jamie stood in front of the mirror suddenly unsure about the top she'd picked out to go with her jeans. It was a black v neck top with 3 quarter length sleeves. She'd loved it when John and Melody had given it to her for Christmas the year before. But she'd never had the chance to wear it. Chris had forbidden it. It showed too much skin. She slipped it over her head and pulled some of her hair back from her face. She smoothed out her lips gloss and looked at herself again. Nervousness began to bubble in her stomach and she couldn't understand why. It wasn't like this was a date. She was just going to hang out with a friend. She was going to hang out with Randy. She'd done it a million times. But somehow, this time felt different and she knew it. She turned when she heard the knock on her bedroom door.

"Jam, you about ready to go?" she heard her sister in law's voice float through the door.

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket."

Randy sat at the restaurant that he'd chosen and looked at his watch. He had the unnatural habit of being early. At least when it came to things he was nervous about. And for some reason, he was nervous about meeting Jamie today. He looked down at the roses that'd he'd bought spur of the moment. Were they too formal? Did they give off the feel of this being a date? He was just hanging out with an old friend. It wasn't a date. Was it? The thoughts seemed to drift away the minute she came into view. And he then realized, he wasn't sure he knew what this was.

Nikki sat in the restaurant waiting for Melody to come. She wished Jamie would want to hang out with her but she didn't. Nikki sighed and remembered the day it all changed. She had heard about everything from Randy so she went to the hospital to see her brother.

_Flashback_

_Nikki walked into the hospital intensive care unit and saw her brother in the bed with machines hook up all around. Randy had told her that Chris had beat Jamie and she was in a coma and that John had beat Chris when he found out about what he had done to Jamie. She knew that John was in jail for assault. She felt bad for Jamie, for what her brother did. She felt bad for John, for being in jail just because he defended his sister and then she felt bad for Melody having to deal with it all. _

_Nikki sat down by Chris's bed. She was still in shock that he had beat Jamie like he had. She took his hand in hers._

"_How could you do that Chris? How could you beat Jamie?" She asked knowing he wouldn't answer her. "I can't believe that you did that. She is my best friend."_

_She took a deep breath. What she was going to do was so hard. She loved her brother but she couldn't be in his life if he could do this. "I won't be by to see you anymore. I don't want you in my life anymore. You're not the brother I know and love. I have no idea who you are."_

_She kissed his cheek and left. This would be the last time she would see her brother. She wondered where the brother she loved was. The one who did those terrible things couldn't be the brother she knew. She walked to Jamie's room. She wanted to check on her. She walked in and saw Melody sitting by the bed. _

"_How is she?"_

"_She is holding her own. We won't know anything until she wakes up." Melody replied._

"_I'm sorry, Mel." _

"_It's not your fault, Nic. You aren't responsible for your brother's actions."_

"_How is John?"_

"_He has to stay in jail until his arraignment. The lawyer is certain he will get bail."_

"_Is he going to plead guilty?"_

"_Yes, he is. The lawyer thinks he will get community service and maybe a suspended sentence."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Nic, it's not your fault."_

"_Can you tell Jamie I came by?"_

"_Yes." _

_Nikki hugged Melody and walked out. She wondered if her friendship with Jamie would be okay after this. Or would it end?_

Nikki was brought out of the memory when she heard someone sit down. She looked up and saw Melody. And smiled sadly.

"What's got you in such deep thought?" Melody asked.

"It's nothing. Just…..trying to remember if I took my prenatal vitamin this morning. I guess my pregnancy brain is kicking in a little early." Nikki said laughing. Melody looked at her but she could tell that it was forced. She knew that Nikki was still sad about the end of her friendship with Jamie.

"It'll be okay. She will come around. You just have to give her some time." Melody said.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked pretending she didn't know.

"You are nothing like your brother. You are such a bad liar." Melody said. "Wow, two of the cockiest guys in the world and neither of them taught you how to lie? I'm completely shocked by that." Nikki genuinely laughed. "That's better. Now, back to Jamie. Give her a little more time. She will come around." Nikki nodded. "So now, let's have lunch and then we can go and get some stuff for the baby. I assume that you brought your husband's credit card?"

"Of course." Nikki smiled.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92.

* * *

><p>Jamie sat across from Randy and laughed at the joke he'd just made. They'd been hanging out for over an hour and she'd felt more like herself than she had in a long time.<p>

"It's good to hear you laugh." He said reaching across the table and brushing some hair behind her ear. The simple gesture made her feel safe and insecure at the same time.

"It's good to laugh again." She said honestly. "John says I don't do it nearly enough."

"Probably not but who would want to laugh after what you've been through?" The smile faded from her face as quickly as it had appeared and he regretted his words as soon as he'd said them. "Jamie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay. Dr. Weller says I need to deal with it. You know, that's the first time I've really thought about it all day?" she said. He reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at him, the smile threatening to return.

"Well how about we take your mind off of it again?" has asked moving to the other side of the table so he was sitting next to her in the booth. Their eyes met briefly and she gulped a little as his face moved closer to hers. Then, as if right on cue, his cell phone rang. He fumbled in his pocket and cussed to himself when he saw that it was John.

"Hello?"

"You coming over?" Randy looked over at Jamie.

"Nah, I'm in the middle of something. What's the matter? Your team getting their ass kicked and Mike and Ted gloating?"

"How do you always know that?"

"Sorry Man. Guess I owe you one. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone. "Now, where were we?" he asked his face again inching toward hers. Her phone suddenly vibrated right into her glass of tea causing it to tip over into Randy's lap. He jumped up from the table, the front of his jeans soaked with tea and ice. She put her hand to her mouth, trying her best to suppress the laughter welling up inside her. He looked at her a little amused himself.

"So much for the perfect first kiss." He said laughing.

"I hate to but I've got to go. Mel is waiting for me outside. I had a great time today." She said as he grabbed her flowers. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek barely catching the corner of his mouth. Then she turned and walked out to Melody's awaiting car. She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text.

"Thanks 4 the flowers. And if memory serves, this wasn't our first kiss.

Jamie smiled when she got in the car. She looked over at her sister-in-law.

"I take it by the smile things went well." Melody said with a smile.

"Yes. We had a good time. It was great to be out."

"That's great Jam. I'm glad."

"So how was shopping?"

"Oh it was good. I got Nikki some baby stuff and then I got some other stuff."

"So when are you and my brother going to have me a niece or nephew?"

"Wow, what brought that on?" Melody said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, Nikki is going to have a baby and she and Mike haven't been married as long as you and John. So I was just wondering."

"Jamie, I don't really know." Melody answered with a sad tone.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked. "I know that tone Mel."

"John and I have been trying for a baby for almost a year and so far nothing."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we were all dealing with other things. And it wasn't a big deal." Melody replied as they drove toward the house.

"But it's a big deal to you." Jamie sighed. She felt guilty that she didn't know something was going on with her brother and Melody. Everyone had been so wrapped up with her and Chris and what happened.

"Jamie, I don't want you to feel guilty." Melody replied. "You have nothing to be guilty about. This was something between John and I. We just kept it to ourselves." Jamie reached over and hugged Mel before grabbing her stuff and heading into the house. Her mind raced as the memories coursed through them. Memories she would just as soon forget.

XXX FlashbackXXX

Jamie stood there shaking as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. She didn't quite know how to feel. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stay with Chris and bring an innocent child into this situation. She couldn't even protect herself let alone a small baby. She jumped as she heard the door slam shut and tried her best to hide the test in the trash. He'd found her in the bathroom and she could tell from the look in his eyes that this was not going to be a pleasant afternoon. He smacked her across the face without even opening his mouth to say a word to her. She stumbled and held onto the sink to try and regain some balance. But not before he foot hit the trash can and knocked it over. The plastic stick slid across the floor and landed under the toe of his right boot. She closed her eyes wishing she was any other place but in that bathroom with Chris. He reached down and picked up the test and eyed it for a moment before he looked up at her.

"You're fucking pregnant?" he said in a low voice. She gulped a little and her hands began to shake as she held on to the sink. She would rather him yell at her at the top of his lungs. He only used the low voice when he was beyond pissed. "How could you let this happen? How could you get pregnant? I thought I told you to be more careful." He said as he walked toward her and grabbed her by her hair. He slammed her down on the cold, tile floor and paced around her slowly for a minute. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't dare move. It would be so much worse if she did. She hadn't expected the first kick to the stomach but the haze on the pain sent her forward with her hands to her stomach anyways. The second and third kicks didn't even seem to faze her. She was still reeling from the first one. He kicked her a fourth time in the stomach and she crumbled to the floor in a ball. She laid there, in the fetal position and listened as his boots walked down the hallway and off toward their bedroom. In that moment, she felt a little part of herself die. Chris had taken the only good thing that had come out of their relationship and killed it. She could feel the blood running out of her as she laid there on the floor. A few hours later, Chris had come back in all calm and apologetic. He'd helped her up and taken her to the hospital. He'd bought her flowers. They'd agreed to never speak of it again. And she hadn't. Not even Nikki had known about the baby or the fact that Chris had literally kicked it out of her. A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up into the worried blue eyes of her big brother.

"You alright? You seemed a million miles away."

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said smiling. He nodded and looked at the flowers in her arm.

"Those are pretty flowers. Who bought them for you?" Jamie looked down at the flowers and bit her lip. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she'd totally forgotten about them.

"I did. I met up with Jamie and Melody while they were shopping and I remembered that Jamie loved roses so I bought them as kind of a peace offering." Nikki said as she walked into the room. She had gotten to John's house a few minutes before Melody and Jamie had arrived. "In fact, why don't we put those in some water Jam, I mean we wouldn't want them to die right?" Jamie looked at Nikki with an appreciative smile on her face and nodded.

"Right." John looked at the two of them a little skeptical and then Nikki started to tear up.

"Oh what you don't like them?" she said as she made tears fall down her cheeks. "I was just trying to do something nice. I don't want my child being brought into this world with Jamie and I fighting and I was just…trying to make things better." John shook his head and walked away. Nikki waited until she was sure he was gone and then headed into the kitchen with Jamie. Jamie looked at her former friend a little amused as Nikki wiped away the tears she'd made appear and grabbed a vase.

"I totally forgot you could do that." Jamie laughed a little

"Comes in handy. Especially now that Mike knocked me up." Nikki said laughing.

"Thanks for covering for me." Jamie said.

"That's what friends are for. But…"

"DAMNIT CENA! WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CRY?" they heard from the living room. Nikki winked over at Jamie and turned the water works back on as Mike came into the room. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he didn't like the flowers." She sobbed. Mike wrapped his arms around her and Jamie just shook her head smiling. She and Nikki needed to have a serious conversation but it would have to be without the crazy men. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room the same time the front door opened and Randy walked in dry pants and all.

He smiled a little at Jamie as he walked in and sat on the couch next to Ted. The text message she'd sent him from the restaurant running through his head. He'd guessed she was right. It hadn't been their first kiss. Not technically anyway.

XXX FlashbackXXXX

Jamie stood out in the hallway after the OVW show waiting for Randy and John to get finished getting dressed. They'd promised her they'd take her to dinner and she was starving. She looked up as the door to the locker room opened and Randy walked out. She let her eyes roam over him a little as he walked toward her but quickly looked away when he got closer. She hadn't noticed that he'd noticed it and was smiling at her.

"Where is my boneheaded brother?" she asked.

"He uh...he's not coming to dinner with us. He's going out with a friend." Randy said. Jamie looked past him to see John walking out of the locker room with Melody. She rolled her eyes a little and smiled. She had never seen the girl before but was happy for her brother.

"Figures. So where are you taking me Orton?"

"Is it a Cena trait to be pushy?" he asked smiling.

"Yes. Especially when you make us starve. Now where are you taking me to eat?"

"The only place open this time of morning is Waffle House or McDonalds. Take your pick."

"Awful Waffle it is." she said as she looped her arm through his and they headed out to the car. He glanced over at her as she sang along with every song on the radio and smiled to himself. He was glad that she could let loose and be herself around him. He hadn't expected the tire to go flat. But the loud pop of the tire blowing grabbed his attention. He managed to pull them over to the side of the road and fix it. But not before it began to rain. Jamie stood outside the car, shivering as she held the flashlight for him. He looked up at her as he got the last lug nut on and grabbed his jacket placing it on her shoulders. She smiled a little and walked back to the car. He put the tools in the trunk and got in, soaked from head to toe and covered in grease.

"How about we head back to the apartment, get in some dry clothes and order a pizza?" he suggested. She nodded her head slightly as they drove the three blocks back to his apartment that he shared with John. Jamie looked around and smiled to herself. It was a little nicer than she'd expected. She looked up and Randy had disappeared into his bedroom. She stood at the door watching him as he took off his wet shirt and rummaged through his drawer for a dry one. He turned to look at her, dry clothes in his hand.

"I know your clothes are in John's car and we won't see him until the morning. So here." he said. She thanked him and took the clothes he'd offered and headed into the bathroom. He smiled when she walked in. She was a really pretty girl. And if the circumstances were different, she would be his. But she was his best friend's little sister. His best friends little sister who was only 17 years old. He called in a favor to his friend Dino who worked at the local Dominos and got a pizza on the way. He looked up at her as she came out of the bathroom and smiled a little at the way his clothes swallowed her.

"I'm bored." she said as she flopped. He rolled his eyes. Boredom was another Cena trait he told himself. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Well what do you wanna do while we wait on the pizza?"

"We could play a game." she said.

"What game?"

"How about Truth or Dare?"

"What are we 12?"

"What's the matter Orton? Scared?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Alright, let's play. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many guys have you kissed?"

"Two." she replied. But for some reason he didn't quite believe her.

"Really? With five older brothers?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, they always run away before it gets to that point. They are just so freaked out by my older brothers." she said pouting. "Ya happy now? What about you?"

"I didn't pick truth or dare." he said. He laughed when she rolled her eyes again.

"Just answer the question."

"I can safely say I have never kissed a guy." She punched him in the arm. "Ow." he said laughing. "Just for that I get a free turn." he said just as there was a knock on the door. He paid Dino for the pizza and walked back around the couch to the living room.

"Truth or Dare" she said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You said you get a free turn and I didn't ask you before so Truth or Dare."

"Truth." he said.

"Has there ever been anyone you've wanted to kiss but couldn't?"

He looked at her for a moment and sighed. He'd been attracted to her from the beginning. Suddenly, the thoughts from earlier ran through his mind. The alarm bells were going off. She was his best friend's sister. If John ever found out, he'd be so pissed. And there was the fact that she was 17. But there was something else there too. He somehow felt drawn to her. Like he was going to be a part of her life forever. He nodded slowly and put his pizza back down in the cardboard box.

"Yeah. There has been someone that I was too afraid to kiss." She looked at him and smiled a little. Somehow he knew she could see right through him. She could see right into his soul. She leaned forward and their lips met briefly before she pulled away and took a bite of her pizza. He heard John's voice calling his name and he broke out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his best friend.

"Dude, you alright? You've been spacey since you got here." Randy stole a glance at Jamie and smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about this amazing girl I was with earlier."

"That's awesome that you're dating someone new. So is it anything serious?" John asked. Randy looked at Jamie again and shrugged.

"Right now it's too soon to tell but I sure hope so."

"Enough with the date talk." Melody said walking in. "Let's put in a movie until the guys decide what they want for dinner."

"John, how did you manage to marry an old fashion girl who is willing to take care of you? Cook every meal for you." Randy said hugging Melody.

"I wonder that myself sometimes." John smiled.

"Okay, enough. Movie now." Melody said with authority.

"Yes ma'am."

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and RKOsgirl92.

* * *

><p>Jamie shot Melody a look that said Thank you and Melody drug her into the kitchen where Mike was still comforting Nikki. Mike saw the girls walk in and he walked out as quickly as he could.<p>

"OMG! That was so close." Jamie said.

"Look, I know you're all into Randy and that's great. I'm willing to help you anyway I can. But you have got to be more careful. There are only so many ways I can distract your brother."

"Ewww, you better not be talking about sex." Nikki said laughing. "Give her a break. It was one date. It's not like she's ready to marry the guy."

"Nikki is right. Randy and I are just friends...for now." Jamie said just as her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Randy.

Ur right. That wasn't our first kiss. But the next one will be so much better.

"Just be careful." Melody said to her as she read her text. "So, Nikki, how is the baby?"

"Good." Nikki replied. "The doctor said everything is good. What about you? Any news of the baby kind?"

"No, not yet." Melody said with a sad smile. "I'm sure it will happen."

"Of course it will." Jamie added. "You are going to be the best mom."

"Thanks. Well, let's go outside and see the guys. John is all about the grill lately. I think because it's new." Melody laughed as they headed outside.

"Oh you know how men are about their grills." Jamie laughed.

"So true." Nikki agreed.

"Did you girls have some girl time?" John asked when they walked out.

"We did and what we girls talk about is not for your ears." Melody said kissing him. She saw Randy sitting down in one of the chairs by the pool. "Jamie, why don't you go and talk to Randy? He looks so lonely. He needs a friend."

"I will do that." She smiled at her sister-in-law and walked over to him.

"What was that?" John asked once Jamie was gone.

"What? Randy needs someone to talk to and Jamie needs to talk to someone other than us. They are friends."

"Yeah. I hope that's all they are. She isn't ready for anything else and I definitely will not have her with another wrestler."

Melody sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck. "They are friends. She has to have friends and interact with other people. You can't shelter her forever."

"I know. Friends huh?"

"Just friends." She kissed him and smiled.

"Alright." He smiled pulling away and heading over to the patio.

Melody smiled. Hopefully that worked and would keep John out of things for Jamie and Randy. Nikki sat in Mike's lap and rested her head on his chest as she watched Jamie and Randy talking. She was glad that she and Jamie were finding some peace with each other after all Chris had done to destroy their friendship. She smiled when Mike kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. But Jamie and I are making progress."

"That's good. I know how much you've missed her." Nikki nodded. "Did I tell you you look beautiful today?"

"Yeah but I could hear it again." she said laughing.

Jamie sat down next to Randy and smiled a little. She was glad that they were making a connection. She looked across the pool at Nikki and Mike and smiled. She wanted that. She wanted what Nikki had with Mike and what Melody had with John. She looked over at Randy and smiled. Maybe he was the beginning of that.

"So did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked "About hoping that this turns into something serious?"

"Yeah. But I don't want us to rush into anything. But I would love to see you again soon." he said as he took a drink of his Coke.

"When? And I promise this time to try and not dump ice tea on your lap." she said causing him to laugh. John walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just told Randy this joke that Nikki told me earlier."

"So you guys are on speaking terms again?"

"We're working it out. I mean, I can't blame her for what he did to me forever can I?"

"No, I guess you can't." He said with a smile and walked back over to his wife. She gave a look that terrified him. "What?"

"I told you to let them talk. They are friends. Can you just leave it alone?"

"I just don't want her hurt or dating a wrestler. That's it."

"They aren't dating." She said uneasy. She hated lying to him about anything.

"Good and I intend to keep it like that." He said going back to the grill.

Melody sighed. John was set on keeping anyone from hurting Jamie. But he couldn't stop what was meant to be or what might develop between Jamie and Randy. The heart wants what it wants and nothing would stop that.

Jamie went to bed that night with a huge smile on her face. She and Randy were making progress. She sighed. He was so different than Chris. And she loved it. She drifted off to sleep only to be plagued once again by memories of her torturous relationship with Chris.

Flashback

she smoothed out her black dress and smiled when she heard the knock on the door. It had taken a little convincing but she'd finally gotten John okay with the fact that she wanted to get to know Chris better. She opened the door and smiled as he walked in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They'd had dinner and settled in to watch a movie. She'd been sitting on the couch, her head on his chest when he leaned over and kissed her. She'd kissed him back but pulled away when she felt his hand slip up her thigh and under her skirt. Before she could react, he'd pushed her back on the couch and pinned her to the couch, her hands above her head. He'd reached down and ripped her underwear away, his fingers crudely probing her. She'd fought him. Squirming to get away but he was to strong. And then he'd entered her. She cried a little only to have his hand go around her throat. He'd taunted her. Called her a slut, a whore and told her she liked what he was doing. She'd almost passed out from the pain and then as quickly as it had all started, it was over. He'd pulled out of her and cleaned himself up. She laid there on the couch, tears streaming down her face unable to believe what had just happened. He'd kissed her on the cheek afterward and warned her not to tell anyone. He told her he'd see her again real soon. And he did. The next day at the arena, he'd managed to get her alone in the locker room and tell her that he'd told John they were dating. She was his now and there was nothing she could do to escape him. That was the beginning of her nightmare. The beginning of her hell on earth.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chris paced the floor, the memories flooding back of when Jamie had been his. He'd had so muc fun with her. She'd been the place he'd come to when he'd had frustrations that needed to be worked out. And she'd felt the brunt of his frustrations since that first night he'd claimed her as his. For two months he worked on that good for nothing bitch before she'd agreed to a date with him. And then Cena had taken it all away from him. Landed him in the hospital. Turned his own sister against him. But that didn't matter.<p>

Soon enough, he'd make sure to get them all back. Even the traitor he was related to. He'd heard through the grapevine that Nikki and Mike were expecting a baby. Why anyone would want to bring another Mike into this world, he would never understand. But his sister was happy. Happy. Happy while he was miserable. He couldn't let that happen now could he? He'd wait a little longer, bide his time and then he'd get revenge on all of them. Jamie, he'd heard was in therapy working out what had been deamed abuse. Abuse that had been blamed on him. But they didn't understand. He hadn't abused Jamie. He'd merely helped to correct negative behavior before it got out of hand. She had to learn her place. And her place was cooking his meals, cleaning his house and doing whatever he wanted her to do in the bedroom without any lip.

She never fully understood that. And that same never say quit attitude that made John so popular in the ring, had made her a nightmare to control. After all, she was a weak and pathetic woman. Someone who needed to be controlled. Like a child. Or better yet a dog. Either way you wanted to look at it, she was beneath him. Not on his level in the slightest. And this new found sense of courage she'd been gaining the last few weeks would have to be stamped back out. But that was the least of his problems at the moment. He had another obstacle to over come first. And that obstacle was Randy Orton.

Melody was in the bedroom packing up her and John's things when Jamie walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, are you packed?" Melody asked her.

"Yeah but John is never going to let me go." Jamie sighed. "He wants to keep me locked up."

"Don't worry about that. John will agree to let you go." Melody smiled.

"Eww, Mel don't talk about sex and my brother. It's bad enough that I have to hear you since im staying here. By the way, you're loud. I really don't want to know more."

Melody laughed. "Sorry about the noise."

"It's alright." She replied as John walked in.

"What's alright?" He asked.

"That you and Mel are loud during sex." Jamie said smiling before heading out of the room.

"What was that about?" He asked his wife.

"We were just having girl talk." Melody smiled. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright, what?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"I want Jamie to come on the road with us. I think it would be a good thing."

"I don't know, Mel. I really don't think she's ready."

"She is. She doesn't want to stay here locked up. Come on." She said giving him a pouty look. "I want her with me. Please?"

He looked at his wife and sighed. He could never resist her when she pouted. "Alright. She can come but I will have the guys watching out for her."

"Deal." She smiled as she walked over to her husband. She kissed him passionately. "Now, let's take advantage of this time."

"Then we should probably shut the door. I don't want Jamie to see anything." He smiled.

She laughed and walked over to the door. She shut the door and locked it.

Jamie walked back into her room and smiled when he phone buzzed in her pocket. She knew it was from Randy.

Did he go for it? She read.

Yeah by Mel's super powers of sexual persuasion. Which I so wish I didn't know. LOL.

LOL. See you soon.

She smiled as she read it. She looked around and made sure she had everything packed. She was ready to get out of the house and go to some places for a change. She knew John would be watching her and the others would be too so she would be safe. She was a litte nervous but excited to go.

The next morning they headed to the airport to catch their flight. Melody and John took their seats with Jamie right beside them in the next row. They were shocked when Randy sat down beside her.

"Randy, you're on this flight?" John asked him.

"Yes I am." He smiled at John and then Jamie.

John frowned a little bit. Melody leaned over to John and whispered in his ear. "They're friends. She needs others to talk to. Plus he will be helping to protect her right?"

"Yes." He said looking at Jamie and Randy.

"And isn't her your best friend?"

"What's your point?"

"That he is your friend and he is Jamie's friend and he would never do anything to hurt her. She can't be with us all the time. Where would the fun be in that? You may not think she is ready to interact with other people but she needs this. And not everyone is going to do to her what Chris did. So just back off a little or you're going to lose your best friend and your sister." She said looking out the window. He turned to look at her.

"Mel, I…..okay. Okay you're right. I won't be so suspicious of Randy talking to her. It's just….I can't see her hurt again. I mean Chris was my friend too. Or at least I thought he was and he was….doing all those horrible things to her. I should have seen it. I should have been able to protect her from it. And I won't let that happen again. But you're right. Randy is like family. He would never do anything out of line with Jamie. He values our friendship too much." John said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He put in his head phones and she continued to look out the window. She felt even more guilty. Jamie wasn't the only one who had been hurt by what Chris had done. He had claimed many more victims. John had been consumed with guilt, anger, hurt and a wealth of other emotions. She didn't want that to happen to her husband again. But she had a good feeling about Randy and Jamie. This time things would be different.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The plane touched down and everyone arrived at the hotel. Melody was still feeling conflicted about keeping Randy and Jamie's budding romance a secret. She knew that when John did find out, he'd be pissed off at all of them. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they were settling into the room. She gazed at the adjoining door that led to Jamie's room and then looked back at John. She'd worry about Jamie later. She had to focus on her time with John right now. Especially if they were going to try for a baby.<p>

"Hey, you seem deep in thought." John whispered to her.

"I was just thinking that this is the perfect time to try for a baby." She said as she turned to face him.

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. He moved them to the bed and were soon making love.

Jamie was in her room next door with Randy. She knew John and Melody would be busy for a few hours so she had some time to spend with him.

"So what do you wanna do?" Randy asked.

"Anything but listen to Melody and John have sex." She said wrinkling her nose. Randy laughed. Mel and John were definitely loud. "Can we go hang out in your room?" He nodded.

"We could order room service and a movie."

"One condition." He raised his eyebrows. "I get to pick the movie."

"You're going to make me watch some damn chick flick aren't you?" Jamie shrugged and smiled.

A few hours later, John knocked on Jamie's door but got no answer. "Where is she?"

"She probably didn't want to hear us so she went out. She might have met up with Randy and they went to a movie as friends."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. Text her or call her on her cell." John nodded and texted Jamie wanting to know where she was. He got a reply a few minutes later. "You were right. She was watching a movie with Randy."

"Good. Now text her about dinner and invite Randy."

John texted and told Jamie to ask Randy if he wanted to have dinner with them. "I'm not sure her and Randy spending time together is a good thing."

"They are friends John. She needs this. Let her hang out with him." Melody walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can't shelter her. She needs to get out and live."

"You're right." He smiled before kissing her. She was right. He couldn't lock Jamie away forever and Randy was a friend. He knew better than to try a move on her.

"John wants us to come to dinner with him and Melody."

"I could eat." Randy said.

"Surprise, surprise." Jamie said smirking.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing piglet. I'll tell them we will meet them in an hour. When Crybaby is over."

"I still can't believe you talked me into renting this." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know you loved it."

"Jamie said they would meet us in an hour." John said to his wife.

"Good. Then we should probably get showered." She smiled and got up off the bed. She headed toward the bathroom.

"Yeah and I want hot water so I'm joining you." He got up and followed her to the bathroom.

After the shower, they were soon dressed and ready to go. John was dressed in jeans and button down blue shirt. Melody was dressed in a long black skirt and a pink shirt.

"Are they meeting us here?" Melody asked as she finished up her makeup and hair.

"Yep and I thought we could eat in the hotel restaurant. It got great reviews."

"Since when do you eat in restaurants based on reviews?" She said turning to face him. "Usually it is just whatever you see first."

"That was so wrong." He said walking over to her. "I can't make you pay right now because you look beautiful but I will later."

"Yeah sure, Cena." She smiled before kissing him. "Now, let's finish up and meet Jamie and Randy."

Jamie and Randy stood in front of the restaurant waiting for John and Melody to arrive. Jamie still felt a little uncomfortable around everyone but having Randy there made her feel a little better. She looked around and her skin paled a little as she saw the tall brunette man standing just across the lobby. He was one of Chris' closest friends and the only other person who knew what the true nature of their relationship had been. He looked up from his conversation with Heath Slater and shook his head at her with a sneer. She'd seen that face before. And the sick, sadistic smile that would spread across his face when Chris would slap her around. She looked away, no longer wanting to keep his gaze or remember the things he'd seen done to her at Chris' hands. Randy looked over at her and she smiled weakly at him as Wade made his way over to them.

"Randy, how are you?" Wade said to them.

"Fine. We are just meeting Melody and John for dinner." Randy replied. He saw Jamie tense up when Wade walked over.

"That's great. Jamie, it's been a long time." He said looking her over.

"Yeah." She said moving closer to Randy.

"Sorry, we're late." Melody said when she and John walked up.

"That's alright." Randy replied.

"Wade, if you'll excuse us." John said to him.

"Sure. See you all, later." He said making sure to empathize all.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving." Melody said once Wade had left. She noticed Jamie's look and turned to the guys. "Why don't you find a table and order us some drinks? Jamie and I are going to the restroom."

"Okay." John said kissing his wife.

Melody looked at Jamie and they soon headed to the restroom. Melody hoped that Jamie would tell her what was going on. Jamie's whole body trembled and she could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes. She'd fought so hard to get this far. To begin to rebuild everything that Chris had destroyed. But seeing Wade had been almost as bad as seeing Chris. And it was like he'd opened the floodgates. It all came rushing back to her at once. She looked at herself in the mirror and sobbed.

"Jamie?" Melody said. Jamie turned to her sister in law and wrapped her arms around her just to keep a hold on the new reality she'd begun to build for herself. She felt the old life trying to consume her again and she had to struggle against it as hard as she could. Flashes of Wade standing over her laughing as Chris beat her, yelled at her, raped her. He'd even joined in on one particularly drunken night during NXT. She hated them both. And according to Doctor Weller, anger was a natural progression in her therapy. If she was angry about what they'd done to her, she was processing it and she was almost ready to let it go. She couldn't let them win. She couldn't let Chris or Wade destroy all the progress she'd made. She wouldn't give them the power over her life anymore. She pulled back and looked at Melody, wiping the tears from her face.

"Jamie, honey what's the matter?"

"Remember when I told you before that no one knew about what Chris was doing to me? That wasn't entirely true. There was one other person who knew. He not only knew about it, he participated in it once or twice." Melody looked at her and then her face showed an expression of shock.

"Wade?" Jamie just nodded. "Oh that mother….." Melody was not one who was quick to anger so the fact that she'd almost slipped up and called Wade a motherfucker was hilarious to Jamie. She smiled a little at her sister in law's fury. "We have to tell John."

"You have the bail money fund started again? Because if you tell John that Wade was involved in it too, he'll kill him." Jamie said. "Please let's just drop it. I'm going to wash my face and not let this ruin our night okay?"

"Jamie….."

"No. Mel please you can't tell anyone what I just told you. I'm trusting you. Please don't let me down." Jamie said as she turned on the water and splashed the cool, clear liquid onto her face. Melody sighed deeply.

"Fine. But if he comes near you again, I'm telling John and if I have to pawn everything we own I'll do it." Melody said. Jamie nodded and hugged her again.

John and Randy were shown to a table and waited for the girls. John noticed how quiet Randy was. He wondered what had happened before he and Melody arrived.

Randy sat at the table thinking about what had happened. He had noticed the tension between Jamie and Wade and he wondered why. When Wade had approached them and said hey, Jamie moved closer to him. He couldn't help but wondered what it meant.

"You're quiet. What's going on?" John asked Randy as they sat there.

"Just the strange meeting with Wade."

"Strange?"

"He noticed that Jamie and I were standing here waiting on you guys and he walked over. Jamie got really quiet. She got as close to me as she could. Like being near him scared her to death. He was looking her up and down. He's close friends with Chris. Maybe he let Wade do something to her too. Either way, someone needs to stay with her all the time." Randy said.

He looked at John and John could see the old familiar look in his eyes. Randy only had that look when he was in character but somehow the encounter with Wade had sent him into Viper mode. He was about to say something but Melody and Jamie walked back up to the table. Randy looked over at Jamie and his eyes softened. John could actually see the Viper retreating and something else took its place. He couldn't analyze it further. Melody put her hand on his arm and he looked over at her and smiled. Mike walked up to the table and stopped for a second.

"Hey guys."

"Where is your better half?"

"She didn't make the trip. She wasn't feeling up to it." Mike said."I'm going to call her later just to check on her." Melody smiled.

"Well tell her we hope she feels better." Melody smiled.

"I will." Mike said before walking away.

"So, did you ladies have fun in the restroom?" John kidded them.

"Oh yeah. The restroom is always fun." Melody laughed. "Did you order drinks?"

"I ordered some wine."

"Great."

"So, Jamie, what did you do today?" John asked his sister.

"I watched a movie with Randy." She said before taking a sip of wine. "I didn't want to listen to you and Melody."

"Sorry." Melody replied blushing.

"It's okay. I know you guys are trying to have a baby." Jamie smiled.

"I didn't know that." Randy smiled. "Well that explains all the loud sex."

"Can we stop talking about our sex life?" John said hoping to change the subject.

"Okay." Jamie smiled as the waiter came back over and took their order. She was trying to put the meeting with Wade out of her mind. If John picked up that she was afraid or anything, he would lock her back home and she couldn't come on the road.

Randy gave her hand a squeeze under the table and she looked over at him. He said a million words to her without opening his mouth and she knew that they'd talk later. Mike walked back up a few minutes later with a mixture of worry and confusion on his face.

"You okay man?" John asked.

"I just can't get a hold of Nikki. She must be asleep or something. She had a doctor's appointment today and I wanted to see how it went. Have any of you guys heard from her?"

"No. But if I do, I'll make sure she calls you." Melody said.

Nikki got out of the tub and pulled on her robe as she scrambled down the stairs to answer the door. She didn't know who it could be. Mike and the guys were on the road. She'd have to remember to call Mike soon and tell him what the doctor said. That their baby boy was fine. She smiled at the thought. But the smile vanished from her face when she opened the door and looked into the crazed blue eyes of her brother.

"Hey Nik...how's it going?" She tried to shut the door but he put his foot inside the jam and forced his way in. She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, her hands going immediately to her stomach. "Oh, that's right. I heard you were having a baby." Chris said as he walked toward her. She backed away from him as fast as she could. But she wasn't quite fast enough. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"What do you want Chris?"

"Can't a brother just come visit his sister out of the blue?" He said. "I mean after all, I never got to thank you for coming to visit me when Cena kicked the shit out of me. And you never did come visit me when I was in jail." He said as he smacked her across the face. "I just figured we could catch up." He said as he threw her across the room. She fell into the cabinet and hit her belly, sharp pain instantly running through her. Tears were streaming down her face as he walked over to her and pulled her head backwards. He led her over to the sink and turned on the hot water tap.

"Why...why are you doing this?" She sobbed.

"Why? You wanna know why? Because you picked that piece of trash slut over me. We're blood Nikki and you chose her over me. You told me I was dead to you...and well now you will be dead to me." He said as he shoved her head under the hot water.

She screamed a little but that only served to send the scalding water down her throat. Blood was running down her legs now and he pulled her head out from under the water. She coughed and choked, desperately trying to clear her lungs. She didn't see that he'd balled up his fist until it connected with the side of her head. She fell to the floor, her vision hazy. She barely had the energy to bring her hands up in an attempt to protect herself as he brought his foot down on the side of her head. He smiled a little as blood appeared underneath her and he looked around the house. He went to the cabinet above the stove and pulled the cooking oil out. He popped the lid and poured the liquid on the floor leading back to the front door. Once he was there, he struck a match to light a cigarette and flicked it inside the house before he closed the door, got in his car and left.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Adam Copeland pulled up in front of the Mizanin house a few minutes later. He'd been friends with Chris and Nikki for a long time and he and Nikki had gotten a lot closer since the whole thing had come out in the open about what Chris had been doing to Jamie. His girlfriend Marley had asked him to stop by and see how the doctor's appointment had gone. He'd been honored when Nikki had asked him to be the godfather of the baby. He put the car in park and opened the door, grabbing the cake that Marley had made for Nikki. He froze for a minute as he saw the smoke billowing out of the windows. Then, with the speed of the Flash, he'd run up the front stairs. He felt of the door and realized it was hot so he ran around to the back. He could see Nikki lying on the floor through the back window and he grabbed the potted plant and threw it through the window. He reached in and unlocked the back door and jumped in.<p>

The sight of Nikki's body on the floor made his stomach turn. But he couldn't let his emotions take over him right then. He had to get her out and call for help. He coughed against the thick smoke and picked her up carrying her outside and laying her on the grass. She was beaten badly. Blood coming from her head and the right side of her face was blackened. He could see the blood running down her legs and he pulled off his coat and placed it over her. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Once he was sure help was on the way, he felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found a faint one. Sirens caught his attention and he backed away pulling out his phone again and calling Mike.

"Hey Adam what's up?" Mike said into the phone.

"You need to get home. It's Nikki." Mike's heart dropped and his mind began to race. He hung up the phone and threw it in his bag running out of the locker room. He ran into John as he was on his way to Stephanie's office.

"Hey, where are you rushing off to?" John said.

"I gotta talk to Stephanie. I gotta get home. Adam called and..."

"Whoa, whoa slow down."

"Something's wrong with Nikki." Mike said with tears in his eyes. "I...gotta."

"Come on." John said as he and Mike walked to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door. They didn't wait for her to answer.

"Stephanie, I can't wrestle. I just got a call from home. Something's wrong with Nikki. I gotta get home." Stephanie nodded and looked at John.

"Go with him." John nodded and was out the door and in the locker room getting his stuff together. Melody looked up at him.

"Mike got a call. Something's wrong with Nikki. Steph told me to go with him. I'll call you when we know something."

"Okay." Melody said as John kissed her goodbye and headed out with Mike. She walked to Randy's locker room and saw Jamie there with Randy talking.

"Hey, where's John? I thought you were going to get him." Jamie asked when Melody walked in.

"He's on his way to Tampa with Mike."

"Why?"

"Something's wrong with Nikki. John's going to call once they know something."

"Is she okay?" Randy asked.

"I don't really know. They didn't have much information."

"We should go home." Jamie said getting up.

"John said to go back to the hotel and we can leave out tomorrow and head home."

"Alright." Jamie replied.

"Well, I have a match so I will take you ladies back to the hotel after my match." Randy said getting up. "Be careful."

Jamie nodded as Randy walked out. She hoped Nikki was okay and that the baby was okay.

Wade smirked to himself as he watched Randy walk out of the locker room. He knew that Melody and Jamie where in Randy's locker room alone. He started to make his way to the locker room door and stopped when Teddy, Cody and Kofi walked up to the locker room door and knocked on it. Melody answered and let them in. He narrowed his eyes. Orton was smart. He'd give him that. But he couldn't be with Jamie all the time. And neither could his little cronies.

John and Mike arrived at the hospital and saw Adam and Marley waiting. Mike was terrified as to what happen to Nikki.

"Adam, is she okay?" Mike said walking up.

"I don't know. We are waiting for the doctor to come out." Adam replied.

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I went by the house to check on her and see how the doctor's appointment was and I found the house on fire. I rushed to the backdoor and found her lying there in a pool of blood. She had been beaten."

"Oh my God." Mike said as the tears started to fall. He sat down in the chair and let them fall. "Who would do this to her?"

"I don't know." Adam said. He felt horrible for Mike and Nikki.

John sat down by Mike just as the doctor walked out. "Nikki Mizanin?"

"Yes, I'm her husband. Is she okay?" Mike asked him.

"She's stable. But I'm not going to lie to you, she's pretty serious still. The next 24 hours are going to be critical. She's suffered a pretty serious head trauma. The bone around her left eye is broken. She has some scalding on the inside of her throat and mouth. I'm also sorry to have to tell you that your son….didn't make it." Mike felt the world spin around him. He was angry, confused, hurt. He wiped his hands down his face.

"Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded. Mike looked over at them all. "Can…uh…you guys call Stephanie and….her Dad. Please?" John and Adam both nodded. "Thanks." He walked back to Nikki's room with the doctor.

Adam called Stephanie and Nikki's dad and explained things. Her dad said he was on his way. John called Melody to tell her what was going on. He hated that he had to tell over the phone.

"Hey handsome, what's going on?" Melody said when she picked up. She knew it was John from his ringtone.

"It's Nikki."

"What?"

"She was attacked. She is in the hospital."

"Oh my God. Who attacked her?" Melody was shocked that someone would do that.

"I don't know. It's very serious, Mel. She has head trauma and some broken bones."

"What about the baby?"

"She lost it."

"Oh my God. Poor Nikki and Mike."

"Yes, it is. Mel, make sure you and Jamie stay close to Randy, Ted and the others. We have no idea who did this and I don't want either of you hurt."

"Alright. I promise."

"Good. I will be back in a day or so. I love you Mel."

"I love you too."

He hung up and walked over to Adam and sat down beside him. They waited for Mike to come out and tell them more.

Mike walked into the room and looked at Nikki, the feeling of dread growing. He closed his eyes, worry and anger running through him. He brushed some hair out of her face and held her hand.

"God, please help her pull through this. Don't take her from me too. I...don't think I could deal with it. And please forgive me for what I do to the person who did this to her. The person who took away our son."

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Jamie walked through the halls waiting for Melody to get back from the bathroom and Randy to return from his match. She closed her eyes and sighed. Nikki was in the hospital clinging to life, the life of her unborn son gone. She knew what that was like. To have something so precious taken from you. Something so innocent and pure. Her heart broke for her friend. And for herself. She hadn't been sure she'd even wanted the baby until the option of becoming a mother had been ripped away from her. She felt someone walk up to her and froze when she opened her eyes and saw Wade standing there. Fear ran through her. She didn't want to see those eyes staring at her. She didn't want to think about what he'd done to her. What he'd watched Chris to do her. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, his fingers digging into her skin.<p>

"Hello love. Did you miss me?" he asked as he walked closer to her pinning her against the wall. "Because I sure have missed you and I know for a fact Chris has too." He whispered. "Oh but we will have our chance again now won't we?"

"Like hell." She whispered back. He sneered at her.

"Who's going to save you? Your brother? Orton? Oh make no mistake about it love, you will learn your place soon enough."

"What do you want Wade?"

"That is a silly question now isn't it? You know what I want…"

"Is there a problem here?" Randy asked. He'd walked around the corner and found Wade with Jamie pressed against the wall. His blood began to boil a little.

"No I was just leaving." Wade said walking away. Randy grabbed his arm before he could.

"Good. Jamie is my girl and you would be best to back off."

"Whatever you say Randy." Wade smirked and walked away.

Randy turned to Jamie. "Why were you out here alone?"

"Melody had to go to the restroom. It was just for a minute."

"John doesn't want you or Mel alone. We don't know who attack Nikki yet and we want to protect you."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed a little. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" She said as she started to stalk past him.

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes a little, her tough exterior falling away. He pulled back to look at her, brushing some hair out of her face as he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers tenderly. She molded herself to his body, pressing as close to him as she could before she could stop herself and deepened the kiss. His hands rested on her back, arms looped around her holding her to him. He smiled against her lips as he felt the heat flowing off her body is waves, mirroring his own. He pulled away and she looked at him for a moment, breathless and happy.

"I'm glad you're okay and I meant what I said to Wade. You're my girl."

"Everything okay?" Melody asked walking up.

"Yeah. You ladies ready to go back to the hotel?" Randy said.

"Yeah. I'm so tired not to mention all the stupid bathroom breaks. I mean come on how much can one person go to the bathroom." Melody said as they started to walk down the hall.

Jamie smiled at Randy and they followed and then headed to the hotel. They arrived at the hotel and went to their rooms. Melody headed into hers not noticing the person watch her and Jamie from the end of the hallway. As soon as she was inside, Melody called John. She wanted to know how Nikki was.

"Hey beautiful." John said when he picked up.

"How's Nikki?"

"She is resting. Mike is with her. Adam said it was horrible when he arrived. She was so bruised and beaten."

"Any news on who did it?" Melody said sitting down on the bed.

"No." He sighed. "How are you and Jamie?"

"We're fine. We're back at the hotel."

"Good. Make sure you only open the door for Randy, Ted, Kofi, Mark, Paul or Cody. I don't want you or Jamie in danger."

She debated about telling John about Wade's part in Chris's torture of Jamie. "Don't worry, I won't open the door for anyone."

"Good. I'm going to be meeting up with you in the next city. Adam is going to stay with Mike."

"Okay. I will see you in a day or so."

"Yes. I love you Mel."

"I love you too. See you soon." She said before hanging up.

Mike sat in Nikki's room holding her hand, his eyelids heavy. It had been nearly twelve hours since he'd gotten the phone call and had to fly home. Nikki hadn't regained consciousness and in the back of his mind, the worst was playing out. But he forced it to stay in the back of his mind. He wouldn't let it corrupt his thoughts or poison the hope he still had that she would open up those baby blues and look at him. He had just closed his eyes, his chin resting against his chest when he heard the faintest groan coming from Nikki's directions. His eyes shot open and he was sitting on the side of her bed in an instant.

"Nikki baby?" She looked at him for a minute, almost as if she was trying to decide if she knew him and then, she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"M…..M….Mmmike?"

"Shhhh, baby it's alright. It's going to be alright. You just rest and I will go and get the doctor okay?"

"C….Ccccchris." Mike looked at her for a minute.

"You want to see Chris? Really?" She closed her eyes.

"No. Chris…did….this….to…me."

Mike was seething with anger. Chris had gone too far this time. He would pay for doing this. "I'm going to get the doctor to check you at." He knew he had to get out of there. He kissed her gently and walked to get the doctor.

Once the doctor was in with Nikki, he turned to Adam and John. "Chris did this." He said holding his anger.

"What?" John said looking at him in shock.

"Nikki said Chris did this too her." Mike sat down in one of the chairs. "He came to our house and he tried to kill my wife and he did kill our baby. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know man, but he won't get away with this." Adam said to him. He couldn't believe that Chris would go this far. Nikki was his sister and yet he tried to kill her. He turned to John. "You better warn Randy and the others on the road. Melody and Jamie are in danger if he is near."

John shook his head and called Randy's cell phone. When he didn't get an answer, he called Melody. He didn't get an answer and that worried him. She always answered. He called Ted and explained things to him.

Jamie took a deep breath as she stood at the door to Randy's room. She wasn't sure she made the right choice in going. But seeing Wade in the hallway and the words that he'd said to her had her mind racing with bad memories. Everything that either of them had ever done to her came flooding back in an instant. She shuddered at the thought and forced it out of her mind. Chris had taken enough of her life.

And then Randy's words from earlier had echoed through her mind. She was his girl. She'd felt the passion between them in the hallway earlier. When he'd kissed her with everything he had inside him. The kiss both frightened and comforted her. It was comforting to feel like you'd completely found yourself again. But it was frightening to give her heart away again. Randy opened the door in nothing but his jeans and she smiled a little at him as he stepped to the side. She turned and looked at him when she felt him walk up beside her and put his hand on the small of her back. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes full of warmth and genuine happiness that she was there.

"You alright? You want something? Soda? Water? A Beer?"

"A soda would be nice." She said. She watched as he walked into the kitchen and her mind instantly filled with the way his jeans were clinging to his body. She closed her eyes and nibbled on the inside of her lip a little. She hadn't felt what she was feeling for Randy right then in a long time. Not of her own free will anyway. It felt good and she let a small sigh escape her lips as he opened the fridge and squatted down to reach in and grab her drink. John would kill her if he could see what she was thinking. But she didn't care. Her mind was flooded with the images of the two of them tangled in the sheets of his bed, wrapped in each other's arms after a passionate session of love making. She felt the cold can touch her hand and snapped out of her thoughts a little embarrassed. She had been staring at Randy's ass the whole time.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. She nodded. Her throat suddenly too dry to speak. He nodded and they walked over to the couch to sit down. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She smiled a little and rested her head against his chest. "You shouldn't worry so much. I would never let Wade or anyone hurt you."

"I never said you would." She said as she took a sip of her soda. "I feel so bad for Mike and Nikki." Jamie said. "I….can understand what she's going through. John and Melody don't even know about that. He'd be furious if he did." Her elbow bumped a glass and it swirled on the edge of the table before it slipped over the edge and crashed to the floor breaking into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she bent down to pick up broken shards of the glass. A large piece sliced her hand and she winced dropping the glass. Randy bent down beside her and took her trembling, bleeding hand in his. He didn't know exactly know everything Chris had done to her, but given the state she was currently in, it couldn't have been the generic description John had given him the night Randy had come to bail him out of jail.

"That's a pretty nasty cut." He said and she pulled her hand away. He took her hand in his again and gently pulled her toward the bathroom. She tried her best to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall but it was no use. They spilled down her cheeks dragging her mascara with them. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her t shirt hoping Randy wouldn't see them. He sat her down on the toilet and pulled open the medicine cabinet. He saw her face reflected back at him and he saw her furiously wiping away any evidence of tears. She was good at it. Hiding the pain. But not good enough. He felt his own lump of guilt rise up in his throat as he shut the medicine cabinet and turned around to face her. He'd wanted to be with her. But Chris had gotten to her first. And the guilt of the what ifs set in. If only he'd spoken up sooner, he could have saved her from the pain.

He sat down on the edge of the tub and balanced the first aid kit on his knee. He gently swabbed away the blood trying to ignore the electric current that coursed through him when he touched her all the while hoping she had felt it too. She looked up at him as the haze of the white hot spark ignited something she'd thought was long gone in her soul. Randy had always been her secret crush. Ever since she'd come to visit him and John at the OVW training camp the summer she'd turned 17. But she'd taken John's words to heart and hadn't dated a wrestler. Until Chris. She'd thought about Randy from time to time while she was with Chris. Thought about what her life would have been like if she'd ignored John and told Randy how she'd felt back then. But Chris had beaten those girlhood dreams to death and now all that was left of her was the shell of the woman she once was. At least that's what she'd thought. Randy had somehow awakened something inside of her when he'd kissed her in the hallway earlier. And it only deepened with the way he had lovingly grabbed her hand to tend to her cut. The gentleness in his touch was a stark contrast from the reality of living with Chris' concrete hand. The intensity of the moment was too much for her and panic started to rise in her. Should she run away? Keep that facet of herself closed off completely to love? Or should she give into the desires of her younger, more impetuous self and fall into Randy's arms?

He'd been trying to win her over for weeks. Texts to say hi and see if she was okay. Late night phone calls when John was locked away in his room with Melody or on the road. They'd talk about nothing and everything. But sitting here with him in his hotel room, him so lovingly tending to a cut on her hand, their relationship had somehow changed.

"There. Good as new." He said as he kissed the bandage in her palm. She shivered as her fingers brushed his cheek and looked down at her lap. Being this close to Randy was intoxicating and if she wasn't careful, she told herself, she'd fall for him all over again.

Careful. She hated that word. She'd had to be too careful with Chris. And that still hadn't made him happy. She lifted her head to look at him when he gently put his fingers under her chin. She looked into his eyes and expected to see the same old emotions. Anger. Hatred. Loathing. But what she didn't expect to see was the care and compassion that was reflecting back at her. Before she could realize what was happening, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. So gently in fact that she wasn't even sure he'd kissed her at all. It was much different than the kiss in the hallway at the arena. There was something almost poetic about it. She felt his tongue snake across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth without a moment's hesitation.

Randy's tongue gently worked inside her mouth and she instinctively pressed her body closer to his. She wanted- no needed this interaction. She needed to feel his hands caress her body. She needed to feel him kiss her. She needed him to make love to her so she could wash away the pain of Chris forcing himself on her for two years.

And just as much as she seemed to need him, he seemed to know what she needed. He pulled away from her lips, his mouth fluttering kisses on her jaw and down her neck. He was running the hem of her shirt through his fingertips, holding her so close that she had long ago come off the toilet seat and was now firmly sitting in his lap. There was no denying what effect this was having on him. And if the heat coming from her body was any indication, she wanted him too. He kissed her again, a relatively short peck and rested his forehead against hers. She leaned in and kissed him again. "Please be there for me tonight. Please make love to me." He kissed her again and pulled her up off the floor. He ran his hands up and down her back as their lips crashed together again. She let out a slight moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't fully understand what she was doing to him. But she was driving him crazy. And the need to protect her, the need to make her feel safe was growing with every kiss that passed between them. He stopped briefly to open the door to his bathroom and walked them over to the bed.

He was careful to rest most of his weight on his arms as he looked down at her. She seemed so fragile but there was an overwhelming strength about her too. There would have to be for her to have gone through all that she did and not come out broken. He gently pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. She ran her hand down his chest and entwined their fingers. She didn't know how or why but in this vulnerable state, she trusted him. Utterly and completely. He bent his head down again kissing her lips, her neck and the tops of her breasts. He freed one of his hands from hers and circled the fabric covering her nipples before he worked his way down her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her jeans. He hesitated for a minute and looked at her as if he was asking for permission to continue. And that simple gesture made her heart melt. She looped her fingers in his belt loops and pulled his body down to hers. She bent her legs a little exposing herself to him. His hand ran up and down her thigh and there was no more question as to what she wanted, what she needed from him. And he was happy to oblige her. He worked her body free from the remainder of her clothes and rid himself of his own. He spent the next hour teasing her with his lips, his fingertips and his oh so glorious tongue. He'd whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Told her she was beautiful. How perfect her body was and encouraged her to enjoy what he was doing. He was gentle , loving and kind. Everything Chris had never been. Finally, when she was sure her body was going to explode from sheer pleasure, he slid himself into her with one slow, gentle motion. He stilled himself giving them both time to adjust and then when he was sure she was okay, he began to move in slow, steady strokes.

She closed her eyes and held onto his shoulders, her fingers digging into the muscular flesh. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. Something so amazing. Something so emotionally and physically satisfying. There was something almost spiritual about it and she knew that despite herself, she'd given him not only her body but her heart as well. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely heard the whispered "I love You." that graced his lips and spilled out of his mouth the same time he came inside of her. She smiled a little. For the first time in her life, someone had said those words to her and they meant something. Because deep down, she knew they were true and she knew she loved him too.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Melody ran the tub and tried to erase the horrors John had relayed to her over the phone. Chris had attacked Nikki and beaten her nearly to death. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Nikki's mind. Or Mike's. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tub, willing the horrible thoughts to go away. Her hand rested instinctively on her stomach and an involuntary smile spread across her face. She didn't have the heart to tell John over the phone. That what they'd waited so long for was about to come true. That all the treatments and doctor's visits over the last year had finally worked. That at last, they were about to have their baby. She never even heard the door open. Never noticed the dark haired man slip into the room. Not until his shadow loomed over her and he was pulling her up from the tub by her arms. She didn't have time react before she was out cold.<p>

Ted arrived at Melody's hotel room after the call from John. He was still in shock that Chris had attacked Nikki. He got to Melody's room and noticed the door was adjured. He slowly walked in and didn't see her.

"Mel, are you here?" He called out as he walked into the room. He saw her cell phone by the bed and it was busted. He walked into the bathroom and saw that the tub was full but Melody was nowhere to be found. He turned to leave when something caught his attention on the sink. He picked it up and sighed. He would have to tell John that Melody was gone and they were having a baby.

Jamie laid there with her head rested on Randy's chest, his fingers running slightly up and down her back. Neither of them had spoken for a few minutes.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did Wade say to you in the hallway earlier?" She sighed. She'd been hoping he wouldn't ask her about that. When she didn't answer, he shifted so he could see her face. "I wasn't joking with what I said before. I love you. And I want us to be honest with each other. So please, tell me what he said."

"He basically threatened me. He uh...he knew what Chris had been doing. He even participated in it a couple of times."

Randy didn't get a chance to say anything when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and pulled on his jeans and walked to the door. He opened and saw Ted standing there.

"What's going on?" He asked him.

"Have you guys seen Melody?" He asked him hoping she was there.

"No, she said she was going to her room. I assume she went and called John." Randy replied.

"He called me and asked me to check on her and tell you guys that Chris attacked Nikki and almost killed her. She lost the baby."

"Chris attacked Nikki?" Jamie said walking to the door. "Oh my God."

"So what's up with Mel?" Randy asked.

"I went to the room and the door was opened a little. So I went in thinking she hadn't shut it all the way. But she wasn't there. I looked all over the room and hotel. I found her cell phone busted on the floor."

"Oh My God. We have to find her." Jamie said hurrying back to get dressed. Randy followed. He knew someone had to call John.

"Which one of us is going to call John?" Randy asked both Jamie and Ted.

"There's something else...Melody is pregnant." Ted said.

"We have to find her." Jamie said.

"Okay, just...let me call John. Ted, you take Jamie with you. Melody has got to show up sooner or later."

"I wanna stay with you." Jamie said to him.

"I know you do. But I need to talk to John and handle a few other things. Don't worry, you're safe. Nobody's ever going to hurt you again. Now, go get dressed." He said. She leaned up and kissed him before she walked over and grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

She left with Ted and went to his hotel room. After she was gone, Randy dialed John's number. He had no idea how to tell John. He hoped Melody was alright and she had just gone home to John.

"Hey, Randy, what's up?" John asked when he picked up his phone.

"I was just wondering if Melody came home. Or was on her way home?"

"As far as I know, Melody is on the road and you guys are coming home tomorrow." John replied. "Why are you asking?"

Randy took a deep breath. "Melody is gone."

"What?"

"Ted went to check on her after you called him and he found her cell phone busted and her nowhere to be found."

"Did you call the police?"

"And tell them what? That the wife of John Cena can't be found. She could be on her way home."

"She would have called me."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you to tell you her news."

"What news?"

"Ted found a pregnancy test. Melody's pregnant."

"She's...pregnant? She's pregnant and you can't find her?"

"I've got the guys looking for her now. I'll call you as soon as we know something. Jamie's alright. How are Nikki and Mike?"

"Mike said she's awake and responsive. He looks like he could snap at any minute. I've never seen him this angry before."

"I'm going to go look for Melody. Maybe have a little talk with Wade."

"Don't go stirring up trouble."

"Why would I do that?"

Melody woke up in the empty hotel room and groaned. Her head hurt and she was terrified. Wade hadn't done anything to her. That much she was grateful for. But she'd heard him talking to Chris on the phone and she hadn't liked what she'd heard. She sat up on the bed forcing herself to ignore the dizziness that shot through her. She slipped on a robe and crept to the door as if she was afraid he was lurking around. When she opened it and found there was no one in the hallway, she made a run for it and found herself frantically knocking on the first door she came to. It turned out to be the wrong move. The door swung open and she gasped as Chris grabbed her by her arm and pulled her inside.

"Did you think you would get away?" He said to her. He called for Wade to come. "I thought you had her secure."

"I thought I did." Wade said grabbing her arm. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"Hmmm." Chris said thinking. "I think we will keep her at a motel outside of town. No one will think to look there."

"Alright. How do I get out of the hotel? They might be looking for her."

"I will provide a distraction and you get her out the back way." Chris looked at Melody. She was so important to John. She would be his revenge well part of it.

"Alright."

"You're all going to pay. Every single one of you." Chris said as Wade walked her to the door of the room. Chris grabbed his cell and dialed Jamie's number. He held his breath and waited as the phone rang.

Jamie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and picked it up hoping it was Randy or John.

"Hello?"

"Hello baby. Did you miss me?"

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Jamie's face paled and she hung the phone up as Ted looked over at her. Her hands were trembling and there were tears in her eyes. He couldn't have found her. She'd changed her number and everything. Ted wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled out his cell phone to call Randy.<p>

"Yeah, you need to get to my room quickly. Something's up with Jamie."

John paced around the hospital and looked up when Mike came out of Nikki's room. The doctors had given him her prognosis. And from the look on his face, it wasn't exactly good. He felt for his friend, but his mind was a flood of worries about what could have happened to Melody.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked seeing the look on John's face.

"No. I just spoke with Ted. Melody is missing and they have no idea where she is." John replied. "I hate to leave you but I have to find her."

"No, it's all right. You go and find your wife." Mike replied. "I understand. The doctors aren't sure how Nic will recover from this anyway. I can handle this. I asked for some time off so I can be with her always. You go find your wife and make sure she is safe."

"Thanks." John hugged him. "Take care and I will call you."

Mike nodded and sank down in a chair next to Adam. "How bad is it?" Adam asked.

"Her memory is fine. Swelling should go down in a few days in her neck and head. But...when he...uh...when he threw her around and caused her to miscarry...it ripped the lining of her uterus in a way that...we can't have children now."

"I'm so sorry, Mike."

"Thanks and thank you for saving her. If you hadn't come by, she would have died." Mike said to him. "How did you know to come by?"

"Marley. She asked me to come by and check to see how the doctor visit went. I got there and saw the fire. So I got her out. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I might have been able to stop him."

"I don't know if anyone can stop him." Mike sighed. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. I called Ted and told him I would call and see if Jay has heard anything. Someone has to have seen Chris."

Mike nodded. He could kill Chris for this and if he had a chance he would.

John boarded the plane to where everyone was. He had to see the room and Mel's phone. He had to see if he could figure out what happened to her. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant. All the fertility treatments and doctors visits she had them both go on had paid off. When they started trying they thought it would go simple but as the months went on and no baby, they thought it was best to see a specialist. Just as they were, the whole Jamie and Chris thing happened and they focused on that. Finally when they started the treatments, the doctor said the injections were the best for them. Melody had been taking them for four months and no baby until now. He had to find her and make sure she was okay. He heard his phone beep signaling a message. He opened it and found a link. He clicked on it and he was shocked when Melody came on screen.

She didn't look like she was hurt in any way. But she was terrified. You could see it in her face. He could see Wade in the back ground pacing back and forth, a crazed look on his face. He closed his eyes, anger surging through him. Then he heard it. The voice of the man that had caused him so much pain.  
>"You go on a head to the arena. I will stay her and keep her company."<p>

John watched as Wade left. He wondered if they knew they had sent him this. "Just a little show Cena. She's safe for now." The video ended and when John tried to click on it again, it said the link was broken.

"Damn." He said punching the seat in front of him. He had to find her. Chris was dangerous. He almost killed Jamie and Nikki and they had been closest to him and he loved them at one time. Melody wasn't anything to Chris and John didn't trust that he wouldn't hurt her.

Randy sat with Jamie. She told him about the call from Chris. He didn't know what to do. John had called him and said he was on his way there. They had no sign of Melody. And it was close to show time.

"John will be here soon okay? Don't worry. I'm...going to get ready for my match tonight. I've got Kofi, Cody, Show, Ted and Stephen coming to sit with you. Nobody goes in or comes out but them or John. Okay?" She nodded. He pulled her close to him and gave her a long kiss on the lips, just as the locker room opened and Ted walked in.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but..."

"What's up?" Randy said

"John's plane just landed at the airport and Wade has sent word that he's challenging you tonight. To a street fight."

Melody sat in the room watching as Chris sat there looking at something on the computer. He had given her something to eat earlier and let her take a bathroom. She wasn't going to reveal she was pregnant. She knew he had killed Jamie and Nikki's babies.

"Chris, please let me go. I won't tell anyone it was you who took me." She said to him.

"Shut up!" Chris said. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Please just tell me what you want." She pleaded. "I just want to go home."

He got up from the desk and walked over to her. He bent down to where he was in her face. "What I want is your husband to pay. I will have Jamie back. No one will stop me." He picked up a gag from nearby. "If you don't want this in your mouth, then shut up."

She didn't say anything else. She only could hope and pray that John would find her and not be hurt by Chris.

Chris sighed. The urge inside him was growing. He looked over at Melody. He didn't want to hurt her. She'd always been so nice to him. But if he didn't get Jamie soon, he was going to have to direct his anger on something. Or someone.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy stood at the curtain ready to go out and deal with Wade. Jamie's words and the fact that Wade had cornered her in the hallway made his blood boil even more. The look in his eyes must have been on a whole other level because when he looked Cody's way after he heard his name, the younger man backed away assuring him it could wait. Randy smirked to himself. Good. That's just the way he wanted it. Wade and Chris had done unspeakable things to Jamie and it was time he returned the favor.<p>

John headed to the arena once he had landed. Wade knew where Melody was and John was going to make sure he told him. He would kill Wade and Chris before he let them hurt Melody or Jamie. When he got to the arena he headed to Randy's locker room. He knocked on the door and Ted opened.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked when he walked in. He walked over and hugged his sister.

"I went to find Melody like you asked but I couldn't find her."

"I know who has her." John replied. "I got an email with a link and saw Melody. Wade was leaving and I heard Chris and then he walked on screen and said just a little show."

Jamie closed her eyes. Chris had Melody and that was not a good thing. "This is all my fault." She whispered.

"No, it isn't. Chris is delusional." John said. "Where is Randy?"

"He has a match. Tell me more about this email." Ted said.

"It was just some grungy motel room." John sighed. "God, I wish I could show it to you." Ted sat there for a minute and then looked at John smiling.

"What?"

"I know someone who might be able to help." Ted said as he walked out into the hallway and found the person he was looking for. "Hey, Stephen my friend. What's going on?"

"Not much. What's going on with you?" The red haired Irishman answered.

"I have a friend who is having trouble accessing his video link on this email. You think you could crack it?"

"Do the divas wear too much make up?" He said laughing as he followed Ted into Randy's locker room. "So, what's going on?"

"John got an email that had a link with it. He played once and then when he went to play it again, it wouldn't let him. Can you fix it?"

"Let me see." He took John's laptop and brought up the email. He saw the link and clicked on it. It said it had been deleted by user. "This is going to be difficult but I think I can fix it." He click on some things and entered in some things. "Alright. Let's see if this fixed it."

He clicked on the link and it brought up a video. Everyone looked and saw Melody on screen. They saw Wade in the background and heard another person too.

"Wade's been helping Chris?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. He has been for a long time now." Jamie said.

"Do we know where this place is?" Ted asked.

"Well normally that would be hard to determine. But...you see the reflection in the mirror? If we take the image and blow it up, you can make out the insert on the table. And if you just reverse it like this, viola." Stephen said as he cleared the image so you could clearly see the name of the hotel. "It looks like the Sampson Motel. You can see the creepy looking, run down place when you get off the interstate. It's about five miles down the road."

"Let's go. I'm not letting Chris or Wade hurt another person I love. I'm going to save my wife and child." John said walking to the door.

"John, wait." Ted said. "Let's wait for Randy to come back from his match with Wade."

"Wade is here and in a match?"

"Yes."

"Then let's wait for him and show Wade exactly what happens to losers who like to hit women."

Jamie looked at the guys around her. They were out for blood. She was afraid for them and Melody. If Chris got word that they were coming, he would move her.

Randy and Wade had battled all over the arena and were now headed toward the stairwell. The cameras hadn't followed and Randy hadn't been holding anything back. Wade knew from the first blow that Randy knew and he was furious that Jamie had spilled the beans. The door to the stairwell shut behind them and Randy advanced toward him. He pushed Wade back against the door and was about to bury his shoulder in Wade's stomach again when Wade stepped forward and hit him. He hadn't anticipated how close Randy had been to the stairs and neither had Randy. He watched as Randy toppled down the flight of stairs and landed in a heap on the landing below. He stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do. He hadn't signed on to kill anyone. He'd only been told to keep Randy occupied, scare the hell out of Jamie and arrange Melody's kidnapping to keep John off his game. He looked for a moment and then ran off as fast as he could.

Everyone saw what happened on TV. The paramedics attended to Randy. John told Jamie and Ted to go with Randy to the hospital. He and the others would go to the motel and get Melody and Chris. Stephen gave them directions as they headed to the motel. John was determined to make Chris pay and get his wife back. Wade would be dealt with later. Right now, the main focus was to get Melody. Jamie was safe with Randy and Ted and Nikki was safe with Mike and Adam. They arrived the motel. They had no idea which room Chris was in and if they were spotted it was possible that he might hurt Melody.

"I didn't sign on for this Chris. Not to kill anyone. We were just supposed to scare them. Damn Orton for being with her."

"Orton is the least of your problems. If you don't get Jamie and bring her to me, you will have me to deal with. Hurry your ass up." Chris responded. A few well placed autographs and the desk clerk spilled the beans about the room number and made them an extra key. John walked to the door of the room and opened it slowly not sure of what he'd find on the other side.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike had left Adam with Nikki and headed back to where Raw and Smackdown were being held. John had told him of his suspicions that Chris and Wade were behind all this and he'd seen what Wade had done to Randy. He knew if he could find Wade, he'd lead him to Chris. And that's just what he wanted. To find Chris and kill him for what he'd done to Nikki. To their future. He listened to his voicemail as he waited for the plane to take off. It was from John. They'd found Melody and were going to get her.<p>

Melody sat in the room and watched as Chris talked to someone. She figured it was Wade. She wished she knew what was going in Chris's head. He had attacked Nikki and almost killed her and he did kill her baby. He did the same to Jamie before she left him. She had no doubt that given a chance he would hurt her and her baby which is why she would not tell him she was pregnant.

Chris hung up the phone and turned to her. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. He took his hand and placed it under her chin bringing her gaze to him. He saw the fear in her eyes and he smirked a little. He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone. Wade was on his way to the hospital to get Jamie. The knock became louder, almost urgent and then the door began to splinter. He quickly untied Melody as the door gave way and pulled her to him, a gun pointed at her side. John stopped as he looked in front of him and kept the others from entering the room.

"Put the gun down Chris and let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about John?"

"You don't want to hurt Melody. You always liked her." John said hoping he could see an opening to save his wife and child.

"I don't want to hurt her but you're leaving me no choice." Chris jammed the gun more into her side. "See I want Jamie and you and everyone are keeping her from me. It's funny that you have all that protection around your sister but none on your wife. Is that saying who you love more?" Chris hoped he could get under John's skin. "Who would you choose if you had to?"

"It's not going to come to that Chris. You don't want to hurt either one of them." Chris turned to Melody.

"Sorry Mel, looks like you lost." Chris hit her with the gun causing her to fall to the floor and then jumped out the open window. John rushed forward and grabbed Melody in his arms rushing her out to the SUV.

Jamie sat in the waiting room desperate to find out any news on Randy or Melody. She hadn't heard from either of them and she was beginning to get worried. She was also beginning to feel this overall sense of dread building in her stomach. Like something wasn't right. She looked at her phone, her impatience growing as she looked around for Cody. She'd sent him to the vending machine around the corner almost ten minutes ago and he still hadn't come back yet. She got up from her seat and walked around the corner in time to see a flood of nurses run by her. She could see Cody on the ground, sprinkles of broken glass around him and a growing pool of blood under his head. She rushed back to where she'd been and slipped into Randy's room.

Some of the others went after Chris while John rushed Melody to the hospital. She was still unconscious from Chris hitting her. He had to make sure she and the baby was okay. He pulled into the ER entrance and rushed her inside.

"I need help. My wife is pregnant and she was hit in the head with a gun." John said when they came in. The doctors and nurses took her back. They told him they would get him when they news. He hoped they both would be okay. He wanted to kill Chris now more than ever.

Wade walked around the hospital looking for any sign of Jamie. He'd been sure that Randy had been brought there and he was sure that she'd be in Randy's room. He felt a little bad about hurting Cody but the minute he'd seen him, he'd known that the younger man wouldn't let him near Jamie.  
>Randy looked up at Jamie as she stood in the doorway to his room both comforted and confused as to why she was there. He was comforted that she was okay but confused as to why she looked so distraught. Cody had been with her. Where in the hell was he?<p>

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Shouldn't that be what I'm asking you?"

John sat in the ER waiting for the doctor to come and tell him something. "John." He looked up and saw Mike coming to him.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you guys get Chris." He said sitting down. "How's Melody?"

"I'm waiting for the doctor. I'm worried that Chris hurt her or the baby. I mean he killed two already. What's stopping him from doing it again?"

"John, you have to believe that Mel and the baby are fine."

"Why didn't you stay with Nikki?"

"Adam is there. He will make sure no one gets near her. I had to come and get Chris. He has to pay."

"Mr. Cena?" The doctor said when he walked into the waiting room.

"Yes." John said getting up. "How is my wife and baby?"

"Your wife has no major damage. Some bruises but despite being held she is good."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. In fact, your wife asked me to come and get you for the ultrasound."

John looked at Mike. "Go. I'm going to check on Randy." John nodded and followed the doctor.

Mike walked past the vending machine and saw the staff loading Cody up on a stretcher. He thought he caught a glimpse of Wade out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't sure. He knocked on the door to Randy's room and opened it poking his head in. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Randy and Jamie kissing.

John walked into the room and saw Melody on the bed. He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried too." She said softly. "I never expected Wade to take me to Chris."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry I protect you better. I should have had someone with you like I did Jamie."

"John, you didn't know Chris would go after me." She took his hand. "This isn't your fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby when I found out but I wanted to tell you in person."

"I know. It was a shocked for Ted to tell me." He smiled a little. "But I couldn't be happy about the baby. All those doctor visits and treatments finally worked."

"I'm happy too." She smiled.

"Are you ready for the ultrasound?" The doctor asked them.

"Yes." Melody smiled.

"Okay." The doctor put the gel on her stomach and got the probe. "Alright, let's see. Everything looks good. Placenta in the right place, good strong heartbeat." He turned up the volume so they could hear the heartbeat.

Melody smiled at her husband as the sound filled the room. "Everything looks good and you look like you're about six weeks." He put the probe back and wiped off the gel. "I advise you to rest for the next few days as you have had a traumatic experience. But then I believe you can do everything normal. Make sure you make an appointment with your doctor as soon as you get back to Tampa."

"I will. Thank you."

Once the doctor left, John turned to Melody. "I want you on the first plane home to Tampa. Adam is there with Nikki. You will be safe there."

"John, please don't do anything crazy."

"I'm going to help the others get Wade and Chris. They will pay."

She sighed. She knew there was no way to talk him out of it. She just hoped he and the others would be safe.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy and Jamie jumped apart and looked at Mike as he walked into the room. "You know I could have just as easily been John right?"<p>

"But you weren't. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nikki's with Adam. He won't let anything happen to her. I came to help the guys catch Chris." Mike said.

"How is she?"

"It's going to take a lot of recovery. And he...he beat her so badly we can never have kids." Mike said. Jamie walked over and hugged him. "Oh and the house is a total loss."

"Damn man. I'm sorry." Randy said as he tried to sit up on the side of the bed. "Whoa, maybe that was a bad idea."

"The doctor told you to stay in bed." Jamie said.

"So what happened to Cody?" Randy looked over at Jamie who had joined him on the bed and was looking down at her jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"He's hurt. I walked in and he's unconscious in a pool of blood at the vending machine."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Randy yelled. "He's here. Or his little henchman is." Randy said as he tried to get up only to stumble a little as another dizzy spell hit him. "We've got to get her outta here and on a plane to Tampa. You can stay with Adam. He will protect you."

"John is with Melody in the ER and I think he is sending her to Tampa also. Adam will be protecting them and Stephen is taking some time off. So he will be there too."

"Is Melody alright?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Luckily, they got her in time."

John sat with Melody in the hospital room. The doctor had admitted her overnight just to be sure everything was fine. John had made her a flight reservation for the next day.

"Did you call Jamie and check on Randy?" Melody asked her husband.

"I will call Mike" John got his cell phone and dialed Mike's phone.

"John, hey, how's Melody?" Mike asked when he picked up.

"She is fine and so is the baby. She's resting. They are keeping her overnight for observation and then I have her on the first flight to Tampa tomorrow."

"Randy thinks Jamie should be in Tampa also"

"I agree. I will come up and see Randy and talk to Jamie. Can you come and stay with Melody?"

"Yes, I'm on my way." Mike hung up. "I'm going to stay with Melody while John comes up here. So you might want to keep the PDA to a minimum." He walked out and toward Melody's room. He knocked on the door and smiled as he stuck his head in. "Hey guys."

"Hey." John said.

"How's Nikki?"

"As well as can be expected." Mike said smiling sadly. "Don't worry about her right now. You just worry about getting out of here and heading back to Tampa."

"I'm going to see Randy and Jamie." John said kissing her and heading out.

Mike turned to Melody. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied. "Mike, promise me that you and John won't do anything stupid like get yourself killed. Chris and Wade are dangerous."

"Don't worry. We know what we are doing."

"Mike, promise me."

"I promise we will be careful." She smiled. "And we will get you and Jamie to Tampa where you will be safe."

John arrived at Randy's room and knocked on the door. Jamie answered and Randy came out of the bathroom fully dressed. John hugged his sister and looked at his best friend.

"Wade or Chris or both of them got Cody. He's being stitched up now." Randy said. "Jamie needs to get the hell out of here."

"I'm making arrangements for her and Melody to go to Tampa. They will be safe there with Adam and Stephen too."

"Good." Randy replied. "It's time Wade and Chris pay for what they have done."

"Agreed." John replied turning to his sister. "You will be safe in Tampa with Melody and Nikki. Adam and Stephen will protect you."

"Alright." Jamie knew she couldn't fight John and Randy on things. She would go to Tampa with Melody and stay there until this was over.

"Good. Now on to other business." John said as he turned to Randy. "You're going with them."

"No."

"Yes. You're hurt and I would feel better if you stayed with them too."

"John, I want to be here."

"I know you do but you need to rest and I would feel better if you were with Jamie and Melody. That way I know they and Nikki have three guards watching them. Please Randy."

"Alright. I will go." Randy sighed. He knew John was right. He was hurt and he needed to rest. And this way he could protect Jamie and Melody.

John nodded. "Thank you. Mike is here and I know his mind is really with Nikki. And I don't want to even begin to think about what he's going to do to Chris when he finds him."

"Chris deserves to pay." Randy replied.

"Yeah he does." John sighed. "Now, let's get you guys to Tampa." John left the room and called Vince. He agreed to let them fly on his private jet. John knew that was the safest thing. He told Randy and Jamie they would leave first thing in the morning as soon as everyone was released from the hospital.

When he got back to Melody's room. He saw she was sleeping and Mike sitting by her bed watching TV. "Hey, I got Vince to give us the jet."

"Great. That way we can get them out of here as quickly as possible." John nodded.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah. It's time Chris paid for the mess he's made of things."

Randy looked at Jamie when John left and smiled. He did feel a little better about going with them to make sure they were safe.

"Will you do me a favor and go get me something to drink? I'm going to get dressed. The nurse should be bringing my release papers soon." Jamie nodded and kissed him as she left. He grabbed his clothes and slid his jeans on before he took off his hospital gown. He had the shirt pulled over his head when a wave of fresh pain floated through him. He fell forward into the bed and turned around in enough time to see the crowbar come down on the side of his head. He fell to the floor. The door opened up seconds later and Jamie had enough time to let out a small squeak as the assailant grabbed her arm.

"Come on love. We have places to be."

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy groaned and squinted at the bright light as his eyes opened. The pain in his head was intense and it took him a minute to realize where he was. He felt people surrounding him and he flailed his arms trying to push them away.<p>

"Jamie..." he said hoarsely.

"I think he's coming to." He heard John say.

"Jamie, Where's Jamie?" He said as he sat up. He grabbed his head and willed his eyes to focus. He looked around and saw Ted, John, Mike and Cody standing around him.

"That British piece of shit took her." Cody said causing Randy to look at him. He had stitches in the front of his head and he was holding an ice pack to the back. "After he ran my head through the fucking glass on the candy machine."

"We have to get her back." Randy said to them.

"We will." Ted replied. "Adam said Nikki is safe and Melody is leaving today with Stephen. John is staying here to find Jamie."

"Good. Now that they are safe. We can find Jamie. Get her back and kick the crap out of Wade and Chris."

"Doctor, is he clear to go?" John asked him.

"Mr. Orton needs to stay here tonight for observation. As does Mr. Runnels."

"Then it's settled. Cody, Ted and Randy stay here. John and I will go find Jamie." Mike said as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling reinforcements."

Melody sat on the plane with Stephen. The original plan was for them to leave the next day but with Jamie being taken, John didn't want to take a chance with her. She knew John just wanted to make sure she was safe. John had told her that Jamie had been taken. She hoped she was okay. She sighed and looked at Stephen.

"So, I guess you're my bodyguard?"

"Something like that. John and the others just want to make sure you and Nikki are safe from Chris and Wade. Chris almost killed Nikki and who knows what he might have done to you if he had been given the chance. He has already killed two babies. John just wants to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I know. I just want Jamie safe and the guys safe. I'm worried their emotions will cloud things and they will end up getting hurt."

"John and the others will be fine. They will watch out for each other."

"I hope so."

Jamie sat in the passenger side of the car, her legs drawn up to her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd fought so hard to get away from Chris and Wade. And now Wade was delivering her back to him. His cell phone rang and he sighed stepping out of the car. Jamie looked out the window and saw Phil in the parking lot at his car. He waved and frowned when she didn't wave back. He looked and saw Wade nearby. She'd been by Randy's side since she'd come back on the road. And she looked terrified. He got into his car as Wade got back into the car Jamie was in just as his own cell phone rang.

"Phil."

"Hey I need your help."

"How's Nikki?"

"Heavily guarded. Barrett has Jamie. We're thinking he's trying to get her to Chris."

"Interesting. I can help you with that. Tell Cena and Orton to rest easy. I've got Kofi with me. We will let you know if we find anything."

Mike hung up and turned to John and Randy. "Phil said he can help us with finding Jamie. He said to rest easy. He has Kofi with him and they will call if they find anything."

"That's all he said?" John asked.

"Yes."

John sighed and got out his phone. He dialed Melody's cell. "Hello?"

"Hey are you in Tampa?"

"We are getting close. We should be making our descend soon."

"Good. Stay close to Stephen. He will protect you."

"I will. Any news on Jamie?"

"Not yet. I will find her and make Chris and Wade pay."

"Please be careful."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tell the baby I love them too."

"I will." She laughed. "Be safe."

"I will. Bye." He hung up and looked at the guys. "Melody is safe and almost to Tampa. That means I can focus on finding Jamie."

"I'm coming with you." Randy said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I have to."

"Randy you can barely stand. How the hell are you going to help us?"

"I'm going." He said as he got up off the bed. "I'm going."

Phil and Kofi pulled in a few cars behind Wade's and waited for him to get out. Kofi jumped out of the car and walked up to him. Phil had filled him in on the situation as they tailed Wade and Kofi had been more than willing to help.

"Hey Wade, how's it going man?"

"Hey Kofi. I…uh…..I'm kinda busy right now. I can't really talk. Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, I just wondered if you could recommend a good gym around here."

"I think there's one down the street on Sullivan. Haven't been here in a little while. I don't really know."

Phil made his way over to the car and eased around it to the passenger side. He looked at Jamie and motioned for her to stay quiet. She nodded. He eased the door open. She undid the seatbelt and slipped out of the car and into the safety of Phil's car. He told her to lie down in the back and he covered her with blankets. Kofi came back to the car a few minutes later and they pulled off. Phil waited until they were a little ways away from the street and told her she could get up. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mike's number.

"We got her. We're on our way back to the hospital."

Wade turned his attention back to the car and saw that Jamie had gotten away. He looked up and down the street and then slammed his hands against the side of the car. Chris was going to be super pissed about her getting away. But he knew he had to tell him. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What?"

"I lost her."

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Jamie flew into Randy's room flanked by Phil and Kofi and wrapped her arms around John's neck. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief and Randy sat there on the bed looking at her as she hugged her brother. He had been worried out of his mind and he felt relief wash over him as she smiled at him over John's shoulder. He looked up at Phil and Kofi, the words unspoken between them but understood. Randy owed them a debt of gratitude as did John for finding her and returning her safely.<p>

"Thank you guys so much." John said pulling away from his sister.

"It's no problem. Glad we could help." Kofi replied.

"Chris and Wade need to get what's coming to them." Mike said to the room.

"I agree." John said. "But first, Jamie needs to be in Tampa and safe with Melody and Nikki. Stephen is there and Adam. They can protect the girls. Randy needs to be there too. He can protect them."

Randy nodded. "Cody needs to come too."

"Oh hell no. After what that British fucker did to me, I'm fucking him up. I'm staying."

"The best thing for us to do right now is relax. Chris isn't stupid. He needs to regroup. Let's all head back to Tampa for a little while. Chris won't try anything again today." Mike said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's my wife's brother. And I know him. He knows Jamie's heavily guarded. He won't try anything now. He'll strike again when our guard is down."

"Great. So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Don't let your guard down."

They nodded at Mike and headed out. They were soon on their way back to Tampa. John had called Melody and told her he was on his way home. Once they were in Tampa, they could come up with a plan to get Chris and Wade.

The flight landed in Tampa and they headed off to their houses. Jamie and Randy headed to John's. They pulled up in the driveway and headed in. John had to smile when he saw his wife sitting on the sofa watching a movie with Stephen. Melody looked up and saw John, Randy and Jamie.

"You're home." She smiled getting off the sofa and hugging John. She gave him kiss before hugging Jamie and Randy. "I'm glad you all are safe. Did you do what you had to do?"

"Not exactly but let's not talk about that." John said to her. "I want to spend some time with my wife." He walked over to Stephen. "Thanks for watching out for my girl."

"Not a problem anytime."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here." John smiled at him before taking Melody's hand. "If you guys need anything, you know where we are." He and Melody headed upstairs leaving Randy, Jamie and Stephen downstairs.

Stephen looked at the two of them; picking up on the subtle looks they were exchanging and smiled. He had other places he could go. "I think I'm going to go and see about Nikki. Glad you're safe Jamie." He said as he hugged her.

"Thank you." Stephen looked at Randy.

"Take care. I'll see you guys soon." Randy nodded. He looked at Jamie once Stephen was gone and walked over to Jamie wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of his arms around her.

"I was so worried." He whispered. "I would never have forgiven myself if anything had..." she pressed her lips against his, her hands holding the back of his head as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They somehow managed to find the couch and Randy had just laid her back when John walked down the stairs. He looked at the two of them for a minute, his eyes burning with anger.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"John." Jamie said as she and Randy pulled apart.

"What the fuck is this? Are you together?"

"Yes, we are." Randy replied. He was tired of hiding it. "We have been seeing each other for the past few weeks."

John stood there not sure how he was feeling about this. He walked over and pulled Randy off the couch and shoved him toward the door. "Get the fuck out!"

"John..." Jamie started.

"NO! I told you not to go after her. I told you I didn't want her with another wrestler and just like always, you started thinking with your dick. Get out!" Melody came down the stairs.

"John! Stop it! I love him!" Jamie said causing John to look at her.

"You loved Chris too remember?"

"Randy and Chris are different people. I'm not a fucking baby and you can't keep me locked up like some prisoner here. I can make my own decisions. And I want to be with him."

"I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her too. She's the most important person in my life."

"John...maybe we should calm down a little." Melody said. He turned to look at her.

"You knew, didn't you?" He laughed. "All that bullshit about them being friends was a cover up wasn't it?'Just relax, she needs friends.' Yeah...some friend Randy was to me right? And you, you're supposed to love me, honor me, cherish me...you promised me once you'd never lie to me. Guess that didn't mean a damn thing either did it?"

"Don't be mad at her. She did what I asked her to do. I knew you'd flip the fuck out like this. God, you're unfuckingbelievable. You would think you'd want me to be with Randy. He's the best guy in the world. He'd have to be if he could put up with your moody bullshit all the time. So how about you come down off that high horse and calm the fuck down? Don't be mad at them. Be mad at me. I love Randy...more than anything. And if you got yourself righteous head out of your ass, you'd see this is a good thing. I love him. I'm happy with him. He makes me feel the exact opposite of everything Chris ever made me feel. And I'm going to be with him."

"Then get out." John said softly.

"What?"

"Get your shit and get out. You wanna be with him? Fine. But you won't do it here. Get your stuff and leave." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Melody sighed and looked at Randy and Jamie. "Why don't you guys stay in the guest house and I will talk to him." She headed upstairs to deal with her very angry husband.

She walked into their bedroom and saw John sitting on the bed. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be."

"You lied to me and we swore we would never do that." He said softly as she sat down beside him.

"I know that and it wasn't easy to do that. I hate lying and I'm horrible at it, you know that. I hated lying to you about them but Jamie begged me. I was just being a good sister in law. I wanted to help her." She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry about it. John, when we got married and made those vows to each other that meant everything to me. You, our marriage and our family mean everything to me. Do you know how much it hurt for you say it didn't mean anything to me?"

She sighed a little. "You have a right to angry at us for not telling you but you can't say that Randy isn't good for Jamie. He will always protect her. He has done the best he could lately. He is nothing like Chris. And he makes Jamie happy. Don't you want her to be happy? Doesn't she deserve the chance? The chance to find the love we have. I love you more than anything and I hope we can get past this. I hate that I hurt you by covering for her. I just wanted to help her."

Jamie looked at Randy John's words still ringing in her ears. He'd kicked her out. Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll calm down." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Staying in the guest house would be weird. Why don't we go stay at Ted's? I crash there sometimes when I'm in town." Jamie nodded and followed him out to the car.

They were soon on their way to Ted's. Jamie hoped John would calm down and not be mad at them. She really hoped it didn't do any damage to his and Melody's relationship. Maybe time was what he needed. Time to think and get things worked out. She hoped anyway.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chris paced around the room as Wade sat on the couch. "How the hell could you let her get away? You had her in the fucking car!"<p>

"I'm sorry. Kofi came up and asked me about a gym. I had to act like everything was normal."

"You put Rhodes head through the vending machine! You do that on a daily basis?"

"No but I didn't want to raise suspicion."

Chris threw a glass in anger. Now he would have to come up with a new plan.

Melody came out of the bathroom and saw John sitting up in the bed. She walked over and got into bed with him. "Are you still mad at me?" She said before kissing his neck.

"Mel." He replied to her. Knowing she was trying to distract him from being mad at her.

"Are you?" She said before kissing him again. She hated when he was mad at her whenever they fought.

"No, I'm not still mad at you. I know why you lied." He turned to face. "But promise me you will never lie to me again."

"I promise. No matter what I will always tell you the truth. Even if someone, like Jamie, wants me too. I won't lie to you."

"Good." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Now what are you going to do about Jamie?" John growled. "Normally I would love that sound but you seriously need to decide what you're going to do."

"I don't think I can accept this. He is supposed to be my best friend. She's my sister and she's been through so much this last year. What if it happens again?"

"Do you honestly think Randy would ever do anything to hurt her?"

"No. But I didn't think Chris would either."

"You have to have faith that Jamie is making the right decision."

"I can't accept it."

Randy and Jamie pulled up in front of Teddy's house and Jamie smiled a little seeing Mike's car there. She smiled even further when she saw Nikki and Kristen sitting on the front porch with Ted, Adam and Mike. She got out of the car and walked over giving Nikki a hug.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks but I've seen myself in a mirror." Nikki said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Nikki looked at her and then at Randy.

"John found out about us and kicked her out."

"Sorry." Ted said. "You know you can stay here."

"Thanks." Randy said to him.

"So, Mel went along with this?" Nikki asked.

"No, she said we could stay in the guest house and she would talk to John." Jamie replied. "But it would have been weird."

"I'm sure he will calm down." Kristen added.

"I hope so."

"Well, you guys can stay here." Kristen smiled. "In fact, I will go make sure the guest room is ready."

"Thanks." Jamie replied. She got out her phone and sent a message to Melody telling her where they were staying.

"I'm feeling kinda tired." Nikki said. Mike nodded and helped her to the car. She stopped and looked at Jamie. "Will you come by Adam's and have lunch with me tomorrow?" Jamie smiled and nodded at her. "I love you Jams…..and when they do find Chris, I hope to God they kill him."

Chris paced and paced. He had to come up with a new plan. They would all pay now. He wanted Jamie and nothing was going to stop him. And anyone who stood in his way would pay. He looked at Wade.

"We have planning to do."

"What is this we? I'm out Chris. I'm done. It's not worth all this bullshit."

"So you get fooled by Punk and Kofi and you're running scared now? Fine. You're out. But let me tell you this, you open your mouth about anything, and I will kill you. Oh and don't forget, Orton and Cena know what you did. And I'm sure Cody's got a few issues with you too. You've got a target on your back the same as I do. You don't have any friends anymore but me. But go right on ahead and go."

Wade sighed. Chris was right. He had to help him finish this out. "Fine. I'll help you."

Melody looked at John as they sat at the dinner table. She was debating about bringing up Jamie and Randy. "I heard from Jamie. They are staying at Ted's."

"Good." He replied and went back to eating.

"John, you can't ignore this forever. You have to deal with it. Talk to Jamie and Randy. You know Randy is nothing like Chris."

"I know he isn't but things can change in an instant."

"I know that but Jamie is your sister. You need to work this out."

"Mel, can we just enjoy dinner and not talk about this right now?"

"Alright but you know I'm right." He sighed and got up from the table putting his half eaten plate in the sink and walked out of the room. She sat back in her chair for a minute before she pushed her plate back and walked upstairs to their bedroom to lie down. She hated this whole situation and that she'd put herself in the middle. She knew if John just thought about it, he would come around and see her side of things. And Jamie's.

John went into his trophy room and sighed a little. He'd failed to protect her once. And Randy knew how vulnerable she was. He looked at the picture of them all together when they were in training. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. He couldn't deal with this. He just couldn't.

Jamie sat in the guest room and sighed. She couldn't believe John. She felt horrible for Melody. She knew how John could get when he was angry. She hoped John could forgive Melody for keeping it a secret and hopefully forgive her and Randy. She smiled sadly as Randy wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I hate that John flipped out about this whole thing. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and John can either accept that or not. But I'm not going anywhere." He said as he kissed her on the temple.

Melody felt John get into bed that night. She turned to face him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Mel, I need time. I love you and I'm not mad anymore and I do forgive you but it's going to take time." He sighed. "You lied to me and that's not something to just get over. We promised to be honest no matter what."

"I know and you have no idea how sorry I am that I didn't tell you. Jamie asked me and I was just being a good sister in law." She moved over to him. "I know Randy won't hurt her and deep inside you know it too. But you have to do things in your own time. I know that."

"Mel, for the next week or so, I just want to perform for the WWE universe and focus on you and our baby and getting Chris and Wade. I will deal with Jamie and Randy later. Okay? Just you and me. We don't talk about Jamie and Randy and their relationship and how you all lied to me okay?"

"Okay." She kissed him goodnight and she was soon asleep.

John looked at his wife as she slept. He wasn't mad at her as much as he was Jamie and Randy. They never should have put Melody in the position to have to lie to him. They should have realized what it could possibly do. He moved closer to Melody and pulled her to him. He kissed her on the head and was soon asleep himself.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Jamie and Randy's relationship had come to light. A month where John had barely acknowledged her existence or Randy's. Wade had kept him informed of these facts and Chris smiled as he sat in his house. She'd be easier to get to now. Without John constantly over her shoulder, she'd been his soon. He could get Wade to get to Randy and once Randy's mind was on something else, he'd swoop in.<p>

Melody sat in John's locker room doing some online shopping. She had gone to lunch with Jamie and Nikki. She heard the door opened and looked up to see John. He had been very protective of her lately.

"Thanks for staying Jimmy and Jey. You can go." He had asked them to watch Melody when they weren't in the ring.

"No problem. Anytime." Jimmy replied as they left.

"So, how was your day?" John asked as he sat down by her.

"It was good. I had lunch with Nikki and Jamie." She said softly. "Now I'm just doing some online shopping."

"How is Nikki?"

"She is good. Healing. Jamie is fine too." The last month she had approached the subject of Jamie and Randy very careful.

"Mel..."

"She's your sister. It's been a whole month since you talked to her. You really should patch this up."

"Maybe."

"No maybe. You need to go talk to her."

Nikki and Jamie sat in Randy's locker room, Jamie pacing back and forth, her body a bundle of nerves. She didn't know how she should feel. The last time she'd take one of these tests, it had ended badly. And she wasn't sure if Randy was ready for this if the test came up positive. The timer went off and Jamie looked over at Nikki.

"You want me to look?" Jamie nodded. Nikki raised herself up and walked slowly to the little plastic stick and then looked up at Jamie smiling sadly. "Congratulations Mama."

Randy arrived at John's locker room and stood at the door. He wasn't sure this would do any good but he knew how close Jamie and John were. And Chris was still lurking out there somewhere. He knocked on the door and waited. He looked up as the door opened and was relieved when it was Melody.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Randy, what's going on?"

"I need to speak with John." Randy said walking in. He saw John sitting on the sofa in the room. "We need to talk."

"Got nothing to say to you Orton."

"Would you just be reasonable about this? Jamie loves you John. And she can love you and me at the same time." Randy sighed. "She's been miserable. We need to work this out so we can protect her. Chris is planning something. I can feel it."

"I still plan to get Chris what he has does." John replied. "But I'm not okay with you and Jamie."

"I'm not Chris!" Randy yelled a little loud. "I would never hurt her and if you would just think about it, you would see that. You're just being a jerk. Get over it. I love Jamie and nothing can make me stop. I will do everything to make her happy and keep her safe." He walked over to the door. "I just wish you would realize that." He turned to Melody. "See you later, Mel and good luck with him."

Melody turned to John once Randy had left. "No, Mel. Don't even say anything. We have been fine the last few weeks and I want to keep it that way."

"I'm just going to say one more thing about it and then I'm going to leave it alone. You once told me that family meant everything to you. And you always told me that Randy was a part of that family. So wouldn't it be great if that were actually true? If Randy was a member of your family? What's bothering you the most about this John? The fact that she's made her own choice or that you're not the number one man in her life anymore?"

Randy walked into the locker room and sighed as he leaned against the door. Jamie looked up from the bench and then back down at her hand. He smiled and walked over kissing her on the temple. He noticed the test and looked at her.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" She nodded. "We're having a baby?" She nodded again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I love you so much." He said.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm so excited about this. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I love you Jamie. And I'm going to be the best father I can be."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" They heard from the doorway.

They turned to see Melody and John standing at the doorway. After Randy had left, Melody convinced John that he at least needed to talk to Jamie. He agreed to talk to her.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Jamie answered.

"That's great." Melody smiled as she walked over and hugged Jamie. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"We're happy." Jamie said as she looked at John.

"God, I can't believe this." John said. "You go and make one stupid decision after another. You get with Chris and let him do pretty much whatever the hell he wanted to you for two years and then you rush into a relationship with Randy and let him knock you up. That's just fucking great."

"I let him do whatever he wanted? Wow, I had no idea you felt that way. Like I had some kind of choice in the matter. I didn't ask him to hit me. I didn't ask him to rape me or strangle me until I passed out. I didn't ask him to let Wade treat me like a punching bag. I didn't ask him to kill our baby. And hearing you sit here and act like I had a choice in what he did to me really puts things into perspective for me." She said as she wiped her face. "Don't worry about me anymore. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And if I get into any trouble, IT WAS MY CHOICE." She said as she walked out of the locker room.

Randy moved closer to John but Melody stepped in the way. "Go see about Jamie. She is pregnant with your baby and you love her. You deal with that Cena and I will deal with this Cena."

Randy glared at John but nodded at Melody. He quickly left to get Jamie. He couldn't believe John was being an ass. Once Randy was gone, Melody turned to John. Everyone else had left the locker room.

"What?" John said looked at his wife.

"Did you really just say all of that to your sister? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not the one who got knocked up. I'm not the one that was in an abusive relationship. She isn't making good decision, Melody."

"Do you really think she had a choice with Chris? He was abusive to her. He didn't care about what she wanted. He did what he wanted and had no respect for her." She walked closer to her husband. "Randy has respect for her. He loves her so much and he would do anything for her. He loves her the way you love me. Can't you just think about that? Don't you want her happy? John, I know you can see that she loves him and he loves her." She sighed and took his hand and made him sit down. "What is really going on?"

He sighed. "You're going to lose her John. Because of your own stupid hang-ups if you don't fix this. And I don't want Jamie missing out on our baby anymore than I want to miss out on hers."

"Mel..."

"No! Fix it and fix it now."

Jamie was walking toward Mike's locker room when someone grabbed her neck from behind. She started to scream but the hot breath on her ear as the voice whispered into it made her blood run cold.

"I guess it's true what they say, if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself."

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chris turned her around to face him. "Don't scream. If you do, the punishment will be much worse than what you already have coming. And I'll make sure your sister in law raises that baby alone." Jamie nodded and he snuck her out the back door to the arena. He'd thought he'd covered his tracks. That nobody had seen him snatch her. But there is always someone watching and lurking in the distance. A pair of stealthy brown eyes emerged from the quiet place of meditation and pulled out his phone. He typed three words and hit send. He walked out the side door and got in his car to keep tabs on Chris.<p>

Mike sat in the locker room with Nikki unable to shake this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. He'd been feeling it all day. Like they'd somehow poked at the beehive with a stick and the swarm was about to strike. His phone out of his pocket and looked at the message Phil had sent. Three words. That's all it was. But they'd unfortunately confirmed that his gut feeling had been right about something being off.

Chris has Jamie.

"Goddamn it." He said in a voice just above a whisper. He looked at Nikki who had fallen asleep on the couch and then over at Adam and motioned for him to step outside for a moment. Adam nodded and they walked into the hallway. Mike turned his phone around and showed Adam the screen.

"Fuck!" Adam said. "So what do we do now?"

"You call Cena. I'll go find Orton and tell him." They head off in their different directions. Mike knocked on John's locker room door and waited for someone to open it.

"Mike, hey is everything okay?" Melody asked when she opened the door.

"I need to talk to John." Melody stepped aside and let him in. "Chris has Jamie."

"What!" John said getting up. "How did that happen?"

"I guess he got her alone."

John sighed with guilt. "Do we know where he took her?"

"No." Mike said.

Adam found Randy walking down the hallways looking for Jamie. "Have you seen Jamie?"

"No, I haven't. But I have something to tell you about her. Mike got a message from Phil. Chris has her."

Jamie whimpered in the backseat of the car as Chris drove off toward the interstate. She forced herself to stay awake. She forced herself to focus on the direction they were going. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of the highway sign as they passed by it. She had no idea where Chris was taking her but she was scared. And she was almost positive that if they didn't find her, she wouldn't make it out of this alive. He heard the click of the shutter on the phone taking the picture and he pulled the car over and threw it in park.

"I let you have your phone and you fucking take a picture of where we're going. I thought you knew better than that." He said as he grabbed the phone and punched her in the face with it.

"Now sit back here and be a good girl until we get where we're going." She nodded and pressed the sleeve of her hoodie to her bloodied lip. He'd caught her taking the picture and she'd make him angry.

Phi drove a few cars behind them. He'd taken a picture of the road signs and sent them off so that they guys would know which direction they were going. He'd gotten a little nervous when they'd headed toward the interstate and he'd tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

Chris looked in the rearview mirror and spotted Punk's car. That mother fucker was really starting to be a pain in his ass. And he'd anticipated someone trying to come to Jamie's rescue. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "I'm being followed. Take care of it."

Randy walked into the locker room and saw John there. "This is your fault."

"What?" John asked.

"This is your fault. If you had just said you were fine with our relationship, she would be safe. If anything happens to her, it's on your head." Randy walked to the other side of the locker room.

John sighed. He knew Randy was right. This was his fault. He pretty much made her leave and that gave Chris the opportunity. He got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to find her." John walked out the door before anyone had a chance to stop him.

Melody turned to the others. "Will you all just work together to find her and take care of Chris? Go all of you GO! "She saw that no one was moving. "If you don't want me to get angry, then you will all Go! Now!"

Jamie opened her eyes as the car pulled to a stop. She looked out the window and saw the first few rays of sun peaking over the horizon. She looked over at the abandoned house and sighed. Randy and John had to find her. If they didn't, this would be the place she died. She felt the rush of cool air as the backdoor to the car opened and Chris reached in grabbing her by her hair. He pulled her toward the house and kicked the door open. He shoved her inside with such force she stumbled into the old wooden table. She caught the edge of it with her hands and turned around as she heard his footsteps approaching her. He grabbed her by the throat and forced her to sit up on the table.

"You honestly thought you could get away from me didn't you?"

"They'll come looking for me."

"Let them come. There are only two people in the world who know where we are." He said as grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the table. He kept his hand on her throat and led her to a room that contained a dingy bed with an old metal bed frame. He flung her over to the bed and quickly tied her hands to it. "And if they do come, you'll sit right here and watch them die. Now shut your mouth and get some rest. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He said running his hand down her face before he backhanded her.

Phil shook his head and opened his eyes and looked around him. He was sitting sideways in a ditch. He pressed his hand to his head and winced as he felt the blood. He forced him out of the car and looked behind him to see Wade's truck tangled up with his car. He knew now that Chris had seen him. He listened as the sirens came closer. He hoped he could still help the others find Jamie.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we've got to work this out if we're going to save her." Mike said.<p>

"I'm not working with him." John said. "I'll find her on my own if I have to."

"If you hadn't opened your big mouth and told her how she fucked up, she would be gone in the first place." Randy snapped.

"Why don't both of you shut the fuck up and focus all this anger and energy on Chris and Wade for doing this to her huh? I got a text from Phil."

"What does it say?"

"He was hit from behind by Wade. Chris obviously saw Phil following him and called Wade."

"Is Wade still at the scene with Phil?"

"I think so."

"Then we go there and get the truth out of him."

Chris paced the bed in the room looking at Jamie as she laid there naked. He'd untied her long enough to make her take of her clothes and then he'd tied her back down. He'd already had her once, wrapping his hands around her throat. But she'd fucked that up when she'd spit in his face. She had that damn fight in her. And he was determined he was going to get it out of her. He walked over and slapped her across the face as hard as he could and she looked up at him.

"You've got some of that old fight back. I'm not sure I like that." He said as he wrapped a hand around the throat and forced her to turn around. She winced as the rope cut into her wrists and he forced her hands to hold on to the metal frame. She felt him get off the bed and heard him pull his belt off. She closed her eyes as the buckle came smashing down on her back. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She closed her eyes and prayed that Randy would find her. She felt him force himself inside her again and pull her head back. He held his cell phone in his hand in front of them.

"Smile pretty for the camera." He said. "I'm going to send this to your boyfriend so he'll know just what a slut you are. And so he can be here to watch as I make you mine again. And then you can watch me kill him."

Randy and the others were on their way to the accident site. They wanted to confront Wade and know where Chris had Jamie. Just as they got there when Randy's phone went off. He pulled up the message and was seething with anger when he saw it. There was Jamie on the bed with Chris and he knew exactly what was happening.

"That asshole." Randy yelled punching the dashboard.

"What?" Mike said taking the phone. "We have to find them."

They got out of the car and headed over to where Wade was. Randy didn't waste time punching him and then pinning him against the ambulance. "Tell me where they are or I will kill you." Wade didn't say anything. Randy grabbed his phone away from Mike and shoved it into Wade's face as his forearm pressed further against his throat. "Look at this. He sent me a picture showing me what he's doing to her. If anything happens to her or to my baby, they will never find your body. Now answer the fucking question. Where is he keeping her?"

"He might be able to answer you a little better if you take your arm out of his throat." Mike said. Randy removed his arm and Wade coughed for a moment before he looked up at them.

"Jamie's pregnant?"

"Yeah. So tell us where she is or I'll let Randy kill you." John said.

"There's a cabin in the woods about a mile off the road the next exit up. I don't know what all he has planned for her. But it can't be good. He's completely lost his mind."

"You did the right thing by helping us." Mike said.

Chris slammed her head against the metal frame as he finished and spun her around so he could see her face. She winced as the claw marks on her back, some of which were bleeding came in contact in the bed. Her face throbbed where he'd slapped her and her lip was swollen. She'd pulled at her hair so much that some of it had come out and was laying on the bed. She had bite marks on her arms, her inner thighs and all over her breasts. But she still hadn't made a sound. She still hadn't given him the satisfaction of making a sound in pain. And she'd held on the fight she'd regained. She'd done everything she could to protect the baby. She couldn't bear to lose another one.

"You will break like you did before. You'll give up when I take Randy and John from you and there's nobody left to save you. But I have to admit that it's been fun breaking you in again. I forgot how much I enjoyed those early days when you'd resist me. Before I showed you exactly what you place was."

"Go to hell."

"Oh I will. But I'm going to take you with me." He said as he punched her in the side of the head.

Once she was out, Chris took her phone and sent a text to Melody. He knew that his sister was alive and that wasn't going to do. He had to have his revenge on them all. Once he sent the text to Melody telling her and Nikki were to go, he called the other person who had agreed to help him. He told him that Melody and Nikki were on their way to the location. Once they got there, hold them. He would lead John, Mike, Randy and the others to that location. It would be the final showdown between them and he had plans to get his revenge on them all.

Melody looked at her phone and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she'd gotten a text from Jamie.  
>Broke free from Chris. Need you to come pick me up. Please bring Nikki with you. Three exits up and take a right. I'm about a mile off the interstate.<p>

"That was Jamie. She got away from Chris and wants us to come and get her." Melody said turning to Nikki.

"What about the guys?"

"I assume they are after Chris. We can text them on the way and let them know where we are."

"Okay but we have bodyguards." Nikki pointed to Stephen and Kofi.

"They can come I guess. I mean we are just going to get Jamie. We should be okay."

"I don't think you guys should be going anywhere." Adam said as he walked into the room.

"Jamie needs us."

"And I know Chris. This could be a trap."

"So what should we do?"

"I'll call John and Mike. You guys hand tight." Adam said as he walked toward the door. Nikki screamed as he was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground. She looked at the red haired man standing over him and then looked around for Kofi who was lying on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Get in the car. And don't make a peep until I tell ya to."

Melody and Nikki followed Stephen out. They couldn't believe he was working with Chris. The guys thought Stephen was on their side. He had protected Melody when she was in Tampa. Now he was taking them to Chris.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Adam groaned and came to holding his head and then looked around for Nikki and Melody. He called Mike and went to check on Kofi.<p>

"Hey Adam."

"Stephen's working with Chris. He attacked me and Kofi and took Melody and Nikki. Chris sent a message to Melody's phone from Jamie's. I've got it right here. Three exits up, take a left. It's about a mile off the highway."

"We're on the way."

"I'm sorry Mike. I didn't see this coming."

"It's okay Adam. Call an ambulance for Kofi." Mike said as he hung up. "Stephen's working with Chris. He's got Melody and Nikki."

Stephen drove them down the interstate. Melody sat in the backseat praying John would find them.

"I don't get it Red. What's in this for you?" Stephen looked back at them and smiled a little.

"Let's just say I'm going to get something I've always wanted."

Nikki looked him. "And what might that be?"

"Melody of course."

"You're crazy if you think that will happen." Melody said. "I love John and would never leave him."

Stephen smiled a little. "It doesn't matter about that. Chris is going to kill everyone. Then you will be mine and no one will stop it."

Both Nikki and Melody didn't say anything else. They hoped the guys would see the message and find them. They knew that if what Stephen said was true. Then Chris wanted Mike, John, Randy and Nikki dead. Melody didn't want to know what Chris and Stephen had planned if things went the way they wanted.

"We are close to where we need to be." Stephen said as they pulled off the highway.

Nikki closed her eyes for a second desperate for an idea of how they could get away. Then she remembered she had the ballpoint pen in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and jammed it into Stephen's neck as he pulled up in front of the house. He screamed and reached back for them but both girls had scrambled out of the car. Melody had made a break for the road when she heard Nikki scream.

"If you don't want me to kill her now, you'll turn around and get your ass in the house." Chris said.

Melody stopped and looked back. She knew she couldn't let Chris hurt Nikki. She walked slowly back to the cabin. Chris motioned for her to go inside. He and Nikki followed. Once he had all the girls inside, he tied Nikki and Melody together. He looked up as Stephen came in the door.

"Let me fix it." Chris said getting the first aid kit. He put a bandage on his neck and it soon stopped the bleeding. "There it's fixed. Once we have killed everyone we need to, you can take Melody and go."

Stephen slapped Nikki as he walked by her and ran his hand down Melody's hair. She turned her head.

"Oh don't be like that. You'll warm up to me once John's out of the picture.

"You guys won't get away with this." Nikki said.

"That's where you're wrong. They'll come. Because we have you. And after your precious husband watches you die, we'll kill the rest of them. Stephen gets Melody and Jamie spends the rest of her life paying for her sins."

Mike, John and the others headed to the cabin that Adam said was in the text message. They each hoped they got to their girls in time.

"I will kill Chris and Stephen if anything happens to Melody." John said from the front seat.

"Chris will die for everything he has done." Randy replied from the back.

"Guys, we need to stay focused on getting the girls away from them. Once the girls are safe, then we can kill Chris and Stephen."

"He pretended to be our friend. I trusted him with Melody after Chris got her the first time." John looked back at Randy. "I've got to do whatever I can to save her and my baby."

Randy looked at him, his eyes steely with emotion. "You aren't the only one with the woman you love and your child on the line."

"You really do love her." He said more as a statement.

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to that revelation."

John looked to Randy again. "Promise me, no matter what happens, you will look after her and keep her safe."

"Always." Randy replied as they pulled into the driveway where the cabin was.

Mike turned to them. "Guys, our girls are in there. We do whatever we have to do to save them." He turned to the cabin and then back to them. "If only one of us makes it out with the girls, we promise to take care of them." Randy and John nodded in agreement.

Chris looked out the window and smiled. "Well, it looks like the party is about to start." He said grabbing his sister up off the chair. "Let's give them a little welcome present shall we?" He forced her toward the door. She twisted in his arms and he applied pressure to her wrist causing her to scream.  
>The three men in the car looked at the cabin as the scream rang out and Mike threw open the door and rushed out of the car realizing it was Nikki.<p>

The others followed but were stopped when Chris walked out on the porch with Nikki.

"Stop right there." Chris said to them. "I'm not afraid to kill them."

"Just let the girls go." Mike said.

"No, I don't think so." Chris smirked. "You see I have a plan. I plan to kill my sister here in front of you, Mike. Then I will kill you, John and Randy." He looked at them. "I know you're wondering about Melody and Jamie. Well, you see I promised Stephen he could have Melody once Johnny boy was dead. And Jamie belongs to me anyway."

"Like hell she does." Randy said softly.

"What was that Orton?"

"I said I will enjoy sending you to hell."

"I'll meet you there." He said as he shoved Nikki toward them. The three of them stood perfectly still and they watched as Nikki walked down the steps toward them. Mike's eyes widened as Chris pulled out the gun and popped off three shots, all of them hitting Nikki in the back before he took off running into the house.

"No, Nikki" Mike said running to her. He turned her over. "Hold on, baby please." He pressed his jacket to her back to stop the bleeding. He turned to John and Randy. "I have to get her to a hospital."

"GO!" John replied. "Take the car and go."

Mike picked up Nikki and rushed to the car. He quickly sped away. He hated leaving the others but he had to save Nikki.

Once Mike was gone, John looked at Randy. "It's up to us to save them."

"I'm going after Chris." Randy said, venom dripping from his voice. John nodded.

"Good. Big Red is mine. You take the front of the cabin. I'll take the back."

They headed in different directions. John went around the back and peeked in the window. He saw Melody sitting in a chair and Stephen standing by her. He saw Jamie on the sofa and Chris pacing nearby. He had to get Stephen away so he could get Melody. He trusted Randy to get Jamie. He looked around for anything that might help. He saw a baseball bat on the porch. He quietly made his way up the stairs and got the bat. Now he just had to get into the cabin.

Jamie sat on the sofa perfectly still. He'd gotten her again. He'd forced himself on her, he'd beaten her. He'd kidnapped her sister in law and he'd just shot her best friend, his own sister in the back. She picked at the frayed fabric of the cushion she sat on and felt the sharp metal of the spring. And an idea formed in her head. The spark of life returned to her and all the hatred she had for Chris bubbled up inside of her at once. She kept picking at the fabric, memories of what he'd done to her coming back. She had to be the one to end this. She had to be the one to make sure it was over. The back door splintered open the same time as the front and both John and Randy came into the room. Randy had his fingers around the jack handle he'd gotten out of Phil's car and John held the metal baseball bat in his grasp.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do Cena? Bash my brains in in front of your wife and sister?" Chris said as he stood behind Jamie with a gun pointed to her head.<p>

"You're a fucking nightmare you know that? A piece of shit that likes to pick on women."

"Like any of you are different. How many girls did you use?" He smiled at both Randy and John. "You both slept with tons of girls over the years. You're no different."

"We might have been like that years ago but we never hit them or anything like that." John replied. "You deserve to die for everything you have done to Jamie, Nikki and everyone else."

"You won't kill me though will you? You wouldn't want to be the cause of anymore trauma for Melody or Jamie." Chris said as he bent down and kissed Jamie on the cheek. Jamie looked over at John and then over at Randy. It felt like forever but it was only a few split seconds. She grabbed the spring she'd been working free from the couch and brought it up and into Chris' cheek.

"You stupid bitch." He said as he brought his hand to her cheek.

Randy took it as the opportunity he needed and tackled Chris to ground. Stephen looked at Chris giving John his opening. He swung the bat at him knocking him down. He went over to Melody and undid the resistant's. He turned toward Jamie only to be tackled by Stephen.

Melody grabbed Jamie's hand and they made a break for the door. They got in Stephen's car and got in rolling up the windows and locking the doors. Melody searched frantically for the keys but couldn't find them.

Mike sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his head down, his blood soaked jacket in his hands. He'd tried to get her there as quickly as possible. But it hadn't done any good. She'd lost too much blood by the time they'd gotten there. Adam rounded the corner with Punk and they stopped looking at Mike.

"Mike? What...what are you doing here?" Mike looked up at them, tears streaming down his face.

"He shot her. Before I could even think about it, he...three shots in the back. I drove as fast as I could. I tried...to..." a sob escaped him. "He killed Nikki, Adam. He killed her."

Adam and Phil stood there in shocked. Nikki was dead and Chris had killed her. What type of brother does that?

John struggled with Stephen on the floor while Randy did the same with Chris. No one noticed Melody and Jamie were gone.

"What do we do?" Jamie asked.

"Do you know how to hot wire a car?" Melody asked.

"No."

"Then we wait here until John or Randy to come out. We don't let anyone in this car."

The fight spilled outside and Chris came flying through the door with Randy right on top of him. Jamie and Melody huddled in the back seat of the car hoping this would all be over soon.

Inside the house, John had gotten the better of Stephen and brought the bat down hard into his ribs. Stephen grimaced and held his ribs and a smile spread across John's face as the metal from the bat continued to connect with his skin, turning the white flesh purple with bruises.

"This is for betraying me and for thinking you could have something that doesn't belong to you." He continued to hit him. "Melody is my wife and nothing will change that." He gave one final blow and that was all it took. Stephen was dead.

John got up and walked toward the outside. He saw Randy and Chris still fighting. He looked past them to Stephen's car and saw Melody and Jamie safely inside. He looked up as a car came speeding into the driveway, Mike was driving. Another car sped in behind him but it was too late. John could see what was about to happen and he had enough time to yell Randy's name. Randy looked up and barely got out of the way before the car careened into Chris pinning him against a tree. Adam, Punk and Kofi jumped out of the car that had been following and ran over to John.

"We tried to stop him. But he just got so angry. He's not in his right mind. Nikki died and that just sent him over the edge I guess."

Mike got out of the car and walked over to Chris who was pinned against the tree. He punched him once. "You murderer. You killed your own sister not mention two babies. You have no right to live."

Chris coughed and looked at Mike. "They got what they deserved." He managed to get out. The car pinning him was making it hard to breathe.

"Now you will too." Mike brought up the tire iron and brought it down on Chris's head. He continued until he was certain he was dead.

John walked up to him cautiously and took the tire iron out of his hand. "Mike, you okay buddy?" Mike turned to look at him, his blue eyes hollow of any emotions but John could tell that deep down he was grief stricken.

"She's dead. My whole world is gone. He killed my son. He killed my wife. He tried to kill Jamie and give Melody to that big Irish freak! You know the last thing she said to me? She told me she loved me. I was driving and holding her hand trying to keep her talking and she squeezed my hand and told me she loved me." Mike said. He put his hand through the window of the car before Adam and Punk pulled him away to sit on the steps. Jamie and Melody got out of the car and Kofi put his coat around Jamie to help cover her. She ran straight into Randy's arms and collapsed in a heap of tears.

"Shhhh...its okay baby. It's okay. It's all over now. He can't hurt you anymore." Randy said as he held her thankful that she was alive. John wrapped his arms around Melody and kissed her on the forehead. She'd somehow come out of this whole thing shaken but otherwise okay. They heard sirens in the background getting closer and John and Randy turned Melody and Jamie away from Chris' body as they waited for cops and paramedics to arrive.

The cops and paramedics got there and tended to the victims. Chris and Stephen were pronounced dead on the scene. The cops took everyone statements about what happened.

"It's a case of self defense." The police detective told John about his killing Stephen.

"What about Mike?"

"Same thing and special circumstances. He's grieving for his wife."

John looked over at Melody and Jamie as the paramedics were checking them over. He was glad that Stephen and Chris were dead. They could no longer hurt anyone.

Randy sat beside Jamie holding her hand. He looked at the paramedic that was working on her. "We need to get her to the hospital and check her out." Randy nodded and climbed in the back of the ambulance with her. John smiled at them as they pulled off. He climbed in the back of the other one with Melody. Adam and Punk got Mike into a car to go back to the hospital. He needed to get Nikki's belongings.

They were relieved that Chris and Stephen were dead but everything they had taken from them was irreplaceable. John and Randy now had the task of telling Jamie and Melody that Nikki was dead and helping them heal from what Chris and Stephen had done.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy stood outside the exam room slumped against the wall as Jamie was being examined. He was nervous. He didn't know how this was going to affect her. And he was worried that that mother fucker had done something to the baby. He looked up as John walked toward him.<p>

"How is she?"

"They're examining her now. How's Mel?"

"She's fine. A little shaken up but she and the baby are fine." Randy nodded.

"That's great."

"I haven't told Melody about Nikki yet. I just...don't know how to do it."

"I know what you mean. I haven't told Jamie." Randy sighed. "It's going to devastated both of them."

"Adam and Phil are with Mike." John looked at Randy. "Randy, I want to apologize for how I acted. I was just trying to protect Jamie. After Chris, I just didn't trust anyone. He was supposed to be my friend and he hurt my sister. But I see that you do love her and she does love you. So, I'm sorry."

"I understand John why you objected but I would never hurt her. I want to protect her and my child from everything. Like you do with Melody."

"I know you will protect her so you both have my blessing. Now, I better go tell Melody before someone else does. You take care of Jamie and give her my love."

Randy nodded as John walked down the hall. He turned to the door just as it opened. He looked at the doctor as he came out. "How is she?"

"She'll make a full recovery. At least physically. Mentally, it will take a little time. The baby is fine. She does need to be on bed rest for a few weeks. Just to make sure things are okay." Randy nodded. "And she's asking for you." Randy smiled and headed into the room.

"Hey baby." She smiled at him as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Doc says you're going to be okay. He says you need to rest for the next few weeks." She nodded.

"How are Melody and Nikki?" Jamie asked sleepily. Randy sighed. He wasn't sure telling Jamie the truth about Nikki was a good idea. She didn't need any more stress. He kissed her on the forehead again and ran his hands over her hair softly.

"Everything is fine. You just rest now and we will talk about it later." She smiled and nodded and drifted off to sleep.

John walked into Melody's room and she smiled at him. "Hey baby."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"The doctor says the baby and I are fine. We can get out of here soon." She said. "How are Jamie and Nikki?" John sighed and smiled sadly. "What? What happened?"

"We don't have to talk about this now." He said.

"Yes we do. You wouldn't be this calm if it was Jamie. Is it Nikki?" John nodded slightly.

"What happened?"

"Chris…..he shot her three times in the back when we first got there. None of us had time to react. Mike took the car, tried to get her here. But uh…..she was dead by the time she got here."

Melody put her hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mel. I know how close you guys were."

"Does….does Jamie know?"

"I don't know if Randy told her or not."

"I can't believe she's gone." Melody said as John held her.

"I know." He sighed. "But Chris and Stephen are dead. They can't hurt you, Jamie or anyone."

"The doctor wants me to stay overnight for observation but I want to go home tomorrow."

"We will."

"I mean home to Tampa. I just want to go home."

He hugged her tighter. "We will go home to Tampa. I promise." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Now why don't you get some rest?"

Mike stood there looking through the window to the room that held Nikki's body. He'd been standing there, afraid to go in and see her. He held the bag of her belongings in his hand. The hospital had given them to him. There was so much to do. So much to take care of. He turned slightly when he felt someone walk up beside him.

"You need any help with anything?" Adam asked.

"I gotta get her home without it becoming a fucking media circus." Adam nodded.

"Vince offered his jet. I talked to him earlier. He said anything you need, call him."

"Thanks." He couldn't believe she was gone.

"John is taking Melody home to Tampa tomorrow. Vince gave him some time off. I guess Randy will probably take Jamie too. I know they are telling them about Nikki."

"How are they?"

"They're fine." Adam replied.

"That's good. Nikki would be happy to know they are." Mike closed his eyes. "She always was more concerned with them than with herself."

"I talked to the police. They aren't pressing any charges. When we get her home, why don't you come stay with me and Marley for a few days?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah, I might do that." Punk and Kofi walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry Mike. If I had been paying better attention..." Kofi started but Mike cut him off.

"It's not your fault. Stephen had us all fooled." Mike said. He looked back at the room.

"You want us to go in there with you?" Punk asked. Mike shook his head.

"No. I have to do this alone." He said hoarsely. He handed the bag of Nikki's things to Adam with the exception of her wedding ring and he walked into the room. They hospital had cleaned her up a little and gotten her ready for transport. Mike walked over to her, a sob escaping his throat and grabbed her hand sliding her wedding ring back on. He sat there for a few minutes, holding her hand and crying before he smoothed her hair back and kissed her on the forehead.

John looked over at Melody as she slept. She had been crying and upset since she found out about Nikki. Finally she dozed off. He felt horrible for Mike. It must be hard to lose the woman you love. He would be devastated if he lost Melody. He had made plans with Vince to use his jet to fly home to Tampa. He knew Mike was using it to take Nikki back. He wondered if Randy had told Jamie yet.

Jamie woke up a little later and smiled at Randy as he sat there in the chair half asleep. He hadn't told her how Melody and Nikki were and she knew something was up. She reached over and touched his hand and he stirred awake and looked at her.

"Hey baby." He said sleepily.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, grateful. How are Melody and Nikki?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Melody's fine." She closed her eyes.

"Nikki's dead isn't she?" She said. "That son of a bitch." Tears spilled down her cheeks and he crossed over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "This is all my..."

"Don't. Don't you dare sit there and say this was your fault. Chris was crazed and twisted. You didn't cause any of this and nobody blames you for any of it."

"I blame me." She said softly.

Randy sighed. "John has arranged with Vince to use the jet to go to Tampa. Mike is using it to take Nikki's body there without the press bombarding him. Did you want to go to Tampa or St. Louis?"

"Tampa. I want to be with my family. You will come too right?"

"Yes of course I will." He replied.

"I need to see Mike...and John. I need to talk to them." Randy nodded. "Can you get them for me?"

"Sure. Do you want anything to eat?" She smiled.

"A burger and fries?" He kissed her.

"I'll be right back with Mike, John and a burger and fries."

John sat in the room with Melody. She was resting. He looked up when the door opened and it was Randy. "Hey man."

"Hey, Jamie wants to talk to you."

"She does?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to see you and Mike and she wanted a burger and fries."

John laughed. "Sounds like my sister. I think I'll get Kofi or Phil to sit with her."

Randy nodded and headed out. John walked outside and saw Phil in the hallway. "Hey, man, can you sit with Melody while I go talk to Jamie."

"Sure." Phil headed into Melody's room while John headed to Jamie's. He wondered what she wanted. After everything that was said, he was surprised she even wanted to see him.

John sighed as he walked into Jamie's room and smiled a little. He tried to hide the guilt in his eyes and the fact that he'd be blaming himself again for her injuries.

"You can walk a little closer. I'm not going to bite."

"I think that's a matter of opinion." John said to her. "I'm sorry. I feel like this my fault. If I had just been more accepting about you and Randy."

"I don't think that's true. Chris would have found a way to do what he wanted." She replied.

"I'm just sorry about everything." John sighed. "Jamie, I'm happy if you're happy with Randy. He is a good guy and he loves you. I'm just sorry it took me until now to realize that."

"You've always been a little dense." She said smiling. "But thank you." John hugged her. "I love you John. You're my brother and I always will love you."

"Good." They looked up as the door opened and Mike walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Mike said. He looked over at Jamie. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm...I'm sorry about Nikki." Mike nodded.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I know this is my fault." She said looking down.

"It wasn't. Chris was crazy and he wanted revenge. This was his plan all along. He would have done it anyway."

"I just am sorry."

"I know and I thank you for that." He walked over and hugged her. "Nikki would be glad you're okay." He turned to John. "I talk to Vince. He's letting me take Nikki home on the jet. I hope you are alright with that."

"I am. Melody ready to go home."

Mike nodded. "I'm going to be staying with Adam and Marley for a little while."

"If you need anything, please let me know." Jamie said.

"I will." He smiled slightly and walked out. He had to make sure everything was ready to take Nikki to Tampa. He still couldn't believe that this had happened. He and Nikki had so many plans and now she was gone and he was left to move on without her.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike looked around the jet as they flew back to Tampa. He kept his eyes forward. He couldn't look at the back of the plane. He wasn't ready to look at it yet. He wasn't ready to deal with his emotions. He wanted to stay numb. If he was numb it wasn't real and if wasn't real, he wouldn't have to give her up. He looked at Melody who had fallen asleep with her head in John's lap. He looked at Jamie who was sleeping on Randy's shoulder. Both had been given sedatives at the hospital before they left.<p>

John looked over at Mike. He knew this had to be hard for him as it was everyone but harder for him. Here they were on a private jet taking everyone back to Tampa. When they all went after Chris, none of them were really prepared for the possibility of losing one of the girls.

"Mike, you know we're all here for you."

"I know." He said softly as to not wake up the girls. "This is just hard. I never imagined I would be putting my wife in the ground so early. We just buried our child not that long ago and now I'm burying Nikki. I'm glad Chris is dead. I wish he could have suffered more. But that still wouldn't have made up for all the pain he caused." Mike said. "I hope he's burning in hell with that big red headed freak right next to him." He sighed. "Promise me you guys won't take a single minute with them for granted. That you will cherish your babies and love them always."

"I promise we will." John replied. He looked down at his wife. "Mike, I can't begin to know how you feel losing your child first and then your wife. But know we are here for you always. We will help you through this."

"Thanks." He smiled slightly. "I know I will need you guys." He waited for John to nod and then he put his earphones on and turned on his IPOD. He leaned his head back as Nikki's favorite song played. Images of how she would sing it and dance around the house played in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

They soon landed in Tampa. They were met by the funeral home that immediately took Nikki's body. Adam had managed to talk Mike into staying with him. The others headed home knowing the next few days would tough as they buried Nikki. John had heard that the police had finished their investigation and the guys were not charge with the killing of Chris and Stephen because it was self defense.

Randy smiled at Jamie as they pulled up in front of John and Melody's house. He was thankful she was alive and that the baby was okay. And he was more convinced than ever that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives.

"I think we all need to rest." John said to them. They nodded and headed in.

Randy and Jamie headed to a guest room while John and Melody headed into their room. Melody lay down on the bed once they were.

"How are you doing?" John asked her as he sat on bed.

"It's just so unreal. In a few days, we will bury Nikki and say goodbye. How could things change so quickly?"

"I don't know. Anger and hatred are powerful things as is lust and want. Chris wanted what he wanted and he stopped at nothing to get it. He hated Nikki and he wanted her dead."

"If we hadn't went after Jamie alone, she would have been okay." Melody said with tears in her eyes.

"This wasn't your fault. You had no idea about Stephen. We thought he was on our side. We trusted him and he betrayed us. Nikki's death was on them."

She sighed as he lay down beside her and pulled her to him. "We are going to get through this and help Mike through this." She nodded as she laid her head on his chest and both were soon asleep.

Randy looked over at Jamie as she sat on the bed looking through a photo album. She wiped some tears off her face and he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"You see this picture? We took it backstage one night when we were goofing off. Right after Nikki and Mike got engaged." She said sobbing. "How could things go so wrong so fast?"

"Chris was bat shit crazy that's how."

"How do we move on? We have all had trauma because of Chris. Can we all really move on?"

"We just have to support each other and take things one day at a time. Chris is dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But it's still not fair. None of this is. She was happy. She loved Mike so much and they were supposed to have a baby and have this perfect life. And now...now he's having to bury her. How do you do that Randy? How do you say goodbye to your heart?"

"I'm thankful I don't have to answer that question right now." He said. "And my heart is breaking for Mike."

"He loved her so much."

"I know how he feels. Because it's the same way I feel about you. And all of this has made me realize, I can't go on without knowing we're in this together. Forever. I love you Jamie. I always have. And maybe if I'd been brave enough to show it years ago, none of this would have happened in the first place. I can't change that. But I can spend the rest of our lives showing you and our babies every single day how lucky I am to have you."

"What are you saying?"

"Marry me."

She looked at him in surprise. He was asking her to marry him. She let herself smile and nodded. "Yes, yes I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I promise to always love you and protect you."

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest. They lay down on the bed and both were soon asleep. They would have news for everyone later and they hoped that everyone would be happy. It was something to look forward too with everything that had happened.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike stood in the church where they'd been married a few days later looking at Nikki's casket. He'd decided on the blue dress. The one she'd worn the day they met. That had been the best day of his life until the day she'd agreed to be his wife. He felt someone come up beside him and turned to see Adam and John standing there.<p>

"I'm not sure I can do this." Mike said quietly to them.

They each placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "We know how hard this will be for you but we are here for you." John said to him.

"John's right. We will help through this."

"Thanks guys." He sighed and looked at her casket again. He placed his hand on it and tried to hold in his tears. "I love you so much."

John looked up and saw people coming. "People are here Mike."

"Thanks." Mike wiped his tears and took his seat.

Melody walked in with Jamie and Randy and was met by John in the aisle. He took her hand and they sat down beside Mike. He knew she was going to have a rough time as was Jamie. Both still blamed themselves for what happened and both had been so upset the last few days.

Randy and Jamie sat by Adam on one side of Mike and Melody and John sat down on the other side of him. John looked over at Jamie as the light glittered off the ring on her hand. He smiled. His little sister was getting married. The smile faded from his face when he looked over at Mike. It was ironic in a way. Jamie and Randy were happy and on the brink of starting their lives together and Mike was having to say goodbye to the woman he loved and pick up the pieces of his life.

"Welcome." The preacher said as he took the podium. "We are here today to say goodbye to Nicole Mizanin. A young woman who was taken before her time. She was a loving wife to Michael Mizanin and a great friend to all. Now, I understand we have some friends who would like to speak about Nicole."

Adam walked up to the podium. "I've known Nikki since she was just a kid it seems. She'd come and visit when we were on the road. She had a way of making friends with everyone. And everyone was family to her. The happiest day of her life was the day she met Mike. They started in with this weird banter between them and you could just tell where it was headed. She would light up whenever he came into the room." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I will always remember how full of life Nikki was. We will miss you girl." He stepped down as Melody stepped up next.

"I remember the first time Nikki and I met. She was visiting and I had just started dating my husband and I was a little nervous about traveling with him. Nikki was in catering and she saw me alone and she came and sat down with me. It wasn't long before we were best friends. She helped me so much. She was one of the best people I had ever met. She always went above for her friends. I know I will never find a friend like her again." Melody did her best to hold in her tears. "I love you Nikki and I will always miss you." Melody stepped down and went back to her seat.

"Now, a song." Everyone listened as 'Over You' by Miranda Lambert played in the chapel.

Mike leaned forward with his head in his hands and Adam put a hand on his back. They got up a few seconds later and headed outside.

"This isn't right. This isn't the way this was supposed to go! It's not fair Adam! It's Not Fucking Fair. How am I supposed to just let her go? How am I supposed to bury her and go on when she's taking my heart with her?"

Adam stood there and let Mike rant. "I wish I had the answers for you, man. I do. All I can do is tell you that you will be okay. You just have to take things one day at a time. Remember how much Nikki loved you."

"I don't know how I can be okay. My life is nothing without her."

Adam sighed. "Mike, this isn't something you will ever really get over. Just take things one day at a time. That's all you can do. C'mon man. We need to get to the cemetery." Adam said.

Mike nodded and followed his emotions still raging inside him. This couldn't be real he told himself. It was a nightmare. He'd wake up and be lying in bed with Nikki, her belly still safely holding their son and the last few weeks would all be some disastrous mess. But he looked over at Jamie's face and knew that wasn't true. Her battle scars were on the outside and proof to him that Chris, the mad man he had been, had given them all wounds that would take time to heal.

They arrived the cemetery and took their seats as the pawn bearers brought the casket and placed on the platform. Jamie and Melody both held Mike's hands as the preacher started.

"May the lord watch over everyone as we lay Nicole Mizanin to rest. Please watch over her husband and family and friends as they deal with this and try to move on. And may we all meet again in the kingdom of heaven. Amen."

Mike let out an involuntary sob as they lowered the casket into the ground. He looked over at Jamie as she squeezed his hand and leaned over giving her a small hug. Somehow, this whole monstrous ordeal had brought them closer. The preacher motioned for Mike to come forward to be the first to throw the dirt. He got up slowly and walked over to the pile of dirt. He picked up a small handful and walked to his wife's grave. He tossed the dirt as the tears fell. Soon everyone else followed and did the same. They walked back to their cars as Mike stood there looking at his wife's grave.

John helped Melody into the car and looked back to see Mike. He sighed and walked over to him with Randy and Adam close behind.

"Mike, it's time to go." John said softly to him.

"Just...just let me sit here for a while in the quiet. Please?" He said his voice barely above a whisper. Adam looked at the other two men and nodded for them to go. That he'd stay with Mike and bring him back safely.

Randy and John headed back to Jamie and Melody. They hoped Mike would be okay. They drove back to John and Melody's where everyone was. They explained that Mike would be along shortly. Mike sat there for a minute, his eyes closed and sighed. He lifted his face up, letting the sunlight hit him. "She always loved the sunshine. She told me once that she was a solar creature. That the sunlight made her stronger."

"I remember. She was a lot like the sun herself." Adam said. "She could always bring light to a room. She was like a sister to me." Adam said. Mike nodded.

"She always said that sometimes, she felt like you were more her brother than he was." Mike said sniffing. "I'm happy for Randy and Jamie. She's been through so much and she deserves a good guy."

"You'll find love again. When you're ready for it." Mike shook his head.

"I don't know if that's true. But thanks for trying to make me feel better." Mike said. "We better get to John's house. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." Adam nodded and they got up and walked to the car.

Jamie stood in the kitchen and looked back from arranging the food when the door opened. She turned back to what she was doing when she saw it was John.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked up next to her.

"Not in a lot of pain. Doc says that everything should be feeling better in a day or two. The morning sickness sucks though." John laughed a little.

"Try crackers and ginger ale."

"Thanks. I will." Jamie said.

"Listen, I uh…..wanted to apologize for being such an ass."

"Because you were."

"Yes, I was. But you have to understand, you're my baby sister. And you've been so much already. I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt."

"I understand that. And I appreciate that. But John, I'm not fragile. I won't break. All the shit Chris put me through, it's made me stronger. And Randy is a great guy. He loves me. And he's not going to hurt me. I know what I'm doing." John nodded. Jamie hugged him. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too little sister." He hugged her back and headed into the living room where Melody was.

Jamie had to smile. She and John had managed to repair their relationship. She just hated that it was because of something like this. Now they all had to move on but could they?

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike walked in to Melody and John's and smiled sadly at the well wishers who had come to offer their condolences. He looked at face after face and shook hand after hand, each one like a stabbing little wound. Jamie watched him wither a little more every second from across the room until she couldn't take it anymore. She walked over and grabbed his arm and they walked out the kitchen door to the backyard.<p>

"Figured you could use some air."

"Thanks. It's a bit much in there." He said as he sat in one of the patio chairs by the pool. He looked out at the crystal clear water.

"Yeah they tend to be." She said sitting beside him. "It was a beautiful service. She would have loved it."

Mike couldn't stop the small smile that came across his face. "Yeah she would have." He sighed deeply as John and Melody's golden retriever, Nala, came running up. He and Nikki had given her to them as a house warming gift. "Hey, Nala." The dog wagged her tail and licked him excitedly. "I miss her so much."

"We all do. We lost so much time after Chris tried to kill me. Seeing her was just too much sometimes. And I thought she'd blame me for it."

"She never did. She went to see him in the hospital. And she held the tube to his oxygen shut for a few seconds. She told him she wanted to pay him back for what he did to you. And she told him he was dead to her. She hadn't seen him in six months when he came and attacked her that day at the house."

Jamie wiped the tears from her eyes that were forming. "We will all get through this. It will just take time. Chris is gone now and he can never hurt us again."

"Yeah." He said as he petted the dog some more. "I hope I can. Have you guys decided on a date yet?" Mike asked nodding his head toward her hand. Jamie shook her head.

"We wanted to give you some time. We didn't want things to be hard for you."

"You should do it before the baby comes."

"That is the plan." She smiled slightly.

Mike noticed it. "Hey, Nikki would want you to be happy. She loved you guys. Plan that wedding and be happy."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Everything okay out here?" They heard from behind them. They both turned to see Randy behind them.

"Yeah everything is great." Mike smiled as he got up. "I better go back in and deal with everyone."

After Mike headed inside, Randy sat down by Jamie. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

She leaned her head over on him and sighed. "How much we're going to miss her." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "He wants us to plan the wedding and to be happy."

"I was thinking the wedding would be a good place to start anew. For everyone. Give them something to look forward too."

"I happen to agree." She smiled. "John and I talked and made up. So that's good. Now we can focus on the wedding and the baby."

"I can't think of anything better." He leaned in and kissed her.

Mike walked into the living room and saw where a lot of people had already left. He saw John cleaning up.

"Hey."

"Hey, fresh air do you good?" John asked him.

"Yeah it did. Where's Mel?" He said looking around.

"She's upstairs resting. Apparently she has her morning sickness in the evening." Mike smiled and nodded.

"Dry toast and peppermint tea. Or Saltines and Ginger ale. It'll help settle her stomach. Make sure she eats small little meals. It won't be so much on her stomach." Mike said. John nodded. "I think I'm going to head back to Adam's. Tell Mel I said bye."

"I will. Mike, if you need anything, you can count on us."

"Thanks." He hugged him and headed out to Adam's.

John sighed once he left. He hoped Mike was going to be okay. He walked into the kitchen and made Melody some peppermint tea and dry toast. He saw Randy and Jamie in the backyard and smiled. He was glad that Jamie had someone as great as Randy. He headed upstairs to the bedroom and went in. He saw Melody on the bed sleeping. He could tell she had been crying. He sighed as he sat down the tea on the nightstand.

"Everyone gone?" Melody asked waking up. She had heard him sit the tray down.

"Yep. Mike headed back to Adam's." He picked up the tea. "I made you some peppermint tea to help you feel better."

"Thanks." She smiled as she sat up and took it. "It's good. So did you talk to Jamie?"

"I did. We worked it out. I'm happy for her and Randy." Melody smiled.

"Good. Because now we have a wedding to plan." Melody said sitting up. "Where'd you get the idea for the peppermint tea? You won't read any of the books."

"Mike. He told me to make you peppermint tea and dry toast or saltines and Ginger ale. I hope he's going to be okay."

"He and Nikki were so in love. It's going to take him some time. It's going to take time for all of us. I can't even imagine what he's going through. What it would be like to see the person you love die in front of you." She said shuttering.

He pulled her into the hug. "It's horrible I'm sure. I don't even want to think about how I could have lost you or the baby."

"We're both fine. Everything is fine. We just have to be there for Mike and each other as we work through this. It's a lot to deal with."

"Yes it is. But we will. Now, do you feel better or do you want to rest?"

"I feel better so lets' go talk to Jamie and Randy about their wedding."

He nodded and they walked downstairs. Jamie and Randy had walked into the house and were sitting in the kitchen when John and Melody walked back down.

"Feeling better?" Melody nodded.

"So did you guys have any ideas about the wedding?"

"Yeah, something small. With just a few of us."

"Okay. So church wedding? Beach wedding? What?" Melody asked as she sat down at the table. "I think you should decide on the ceremony location first and then you can go from there."

"Could we do it here?" Jamie asked. John smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Great." Jamie smiled.

"Okay, so now we need to decide on the ceremony type, the music, cake, food and everything else. There is so much to do."

"Slow down Mel. We have time for everything." Randy said to her with a laugh. "We can take our time."

"I know but I'm so excited. Jamie's finally going to get her prince."

Jamie smiled at Randy. He was indeed her prince and he had proven it time and time again. Now they could begin their life together.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Melody rushed around the backyard making sure that the decorations were perfect. Jamie had kept the color scheme simple with classic fall colors. Melody put the finishing touches on the archway and stepped back to smile. The leaves from the tree blanketed the ground and added their own touch to the festivities. She headed in satisfied with her work and went to Jamie's room to help get her ready.<p>

"Hey, are you ready to get married?" Melody asked when she walked in.

"I am." Jamie smiled. "Melody, thanks for everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh it's my pleasure. I have this energy right now so it worked out." Melody laughed. "I double checked everything, we are ready to go."

"Good." Jamie turned to the mirror in the room.

"You always look beautiful." John said from the doorway. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Randy isn't going to know what hit him." Jamie laughed. "You know he's pacing the floor in the guest house. You have him so nervous. I've only seen him like that before a match. He loves you Jamie."

"I love him too." She said looking down at her dress. "And he isn't the only one nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about. You're going to get married and be happy for the rest of your life."

She smiled. "Okay, so who's ready to get married?" Melody said to them.

"Let's do this." Jamie smiled taking John's arm. Melody handed her the bouquet and took her position.

Mike sat in the chair and smiled sadly at Adam as he and Randy took their places at the end of the aisle. He'd break it to them when he got where he was going. That he was taking a trip because he needed a change of scenery. He needed a chance to get himself together and come to terms with the fact that Nikki was really gone. He stood and turned to look as Jamie came walking down the aisle on John's arm and smiled at her. She'd been through so much and she was finally getting her happily ever after. Her fairytale ending. Yeah. He thought. It was better he if left right after the wedding. No fuss and no one would try to talk him out of it.

"Be seated." The officiant said to them as John gave Jamie over to Randy. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage, Jamie and Randy. Marriage is a holy institute and an honorable one. Do you both come here to be married of your own free will?"

"We do." They said together.

"I understand you both have chosen your own wedding vows. Jamie, if you will say yours to Randy."

"Randy, I wasn't looking for a relationship when we first started out. I needed a friend. And you were there for me. You stood by me through everything that came my way and you showed me what true love really is. I'm so lucky to be able to call you my best friend and have the chance to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Now and always."

"Randy, yours to Jamie."

Randy smiled a little. "Jamie, we started out as friends and I think that's the best way to start something. With your friend. I have never felt about anyone the way I do you. You are my soul mate and I can't wait for us to spend the rest of lives together. I love you."

"The rings." Melody and Adam handed him the rings. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. It has no ending and no beginning. Jamie, place the ring on Randy's finger and say, I, Jamie, take you Randy, to be my wedded husband."

Jamie took the ring from him and placed on Randy's finger. "I, Jamie, take you Randy, to be my wedded husband."

"And I join my life with yours."

"And I join my life with yours." Jamie smiled as she slid the ring down.

"Randy, place the ring on Jamie's finger and say I, Randy, take you Jamie, to be my wedded wife."

Randy placed it on her finger. "I, Randy, take you Jamie, to be my wedded wife."

'And I join my life with yours."

"And I join my life with yours." Randy gently slid the ring down.

"Then, if there are no objections, by the power vested in me by the state of Florida and God and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Randy smiled and held Jamie close, running his hand softly down her cheek before he leaned in and closed his lips over hers. A thunderous applause erupted in the backyard and they pulled away from each other and turned to face their friends and family. "It is my honor to present to you for the first time anywhere. Mr. and Mrs. Randy and Jamie Orton."

They headed into the tent for the reception. Melody was happy that Jamie had her happy ending. She saw Mike sitting down and walked over to him.

"And how do you like this party?" She said sitting by him.

"It's great." He smiled a little.

"So, what's going on?"

"Not much really. I'm just taking things one day at a time."

"That's good and it's all you can do. I can't believe they're married." She laughed.

"It had to happen sometime." He said as John walked up to them.

"How ya doing Mike?"

"Hanging in there." He replied honestly. "She really was a beautiful bride." He said. "I think I'm going to head on out of here. I'll talk to you guys later." He said as he stood and hugged them both.

"Alright. Take care." John said as he walked away.

"Do you think he's okay/' Melody asked her husband.

"I think he is as okay as he can be. He is just taking things one day at a time."

"Yeah but I worry about him."

John smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "He will be okay." He kissed her gently. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Yes but I don't mind hearing it again."

"You look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Let's get some food. I'm so starving." She said pulling away.

Jamie had noticed Mike walking toward the door and she went over and met him. "You sneaking out without saying goodbye?" She asked. He turned to her and smiled sadly.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. You look great." He said as he gave her a hug. "But I think I'm going to go."

"You know, Nikki wasn't the only one I considered a friend. Call me from time to time and let me know how you're doing. Okay?" He nodded and headed out. She sighed and headed over to Randy. She hoped Mike would be okay.

"There's my wife. Are you almost ready to blow this place and head out?"

She laughed a little at him. "Yes, I am."

They walked over to John and Melody. "Guys we are going to head out. We have an early flight tomorrow."

"Alright." John said hugging his sister. "Have a great time."

He looked at Randy and hugged him too. "Take care of her."

"Always." Randy said back. He pulled back and smiled a little. "See ya later bro." John smiled and nodded. The party was dwindling down when John's phone rang and he saw it was Adam.

"Hey Adam. What's up?"

"I just go home. We found a note from Mike. He's gone. He said he just needed some time away in a new place and he wasn't sure how long he'd be gone but that he'd be back."

"Alright. Keep us posted." John said hanging up. He looked at everyone else. "Mike went out of town. He said he wasn't sure for how long but he needed this time."

"Why didn't he say goodbye in person?" Jamie asked.

"I guess he just needed time" Randy replied. "Do you think we can catch him?"

"I think we should let him go and have this time. He needs to grieve in his way." Melody said.

"I guess we have too." John said. "I just hope this is what he needs."

Everyone else shared his sentiment. Mike did have to grieve and deal with things. They just hoped this was the way.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>5 months later...<p>

Jamie woke up in the early morning hours and snuggled into Randy's arms. He smiled in his semi-conscious state and wrapped his arms more tightly around her careful of the growing baby bump that was currently pressed against his side. Things had settled down for them a little and they were adjusting to married life, a feat that was a little more challenging for Jamie than Randy. There had been a trial for Wade and his involvement in Jamie's abuse and Melody and Nikki's kidnapping. He'd been sentenced to 20 years. And for Jamie it was the beginning of the closure she'd needed. Randy kissed her on the forehead and smiled contentedly at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly.

"It's alright baby. You okay?" He said his deep voice full of sleep.

"Yeah I am. Just thinking. Melody wants to go shopping today for baby things. I so don't really want to. I would rather be here with you." She smiled.

"Then call her and tell her you want to stay here with your husband. That way she can torture your brother."

"I know but it's supposed to be a girl thing."

"Well it's up to you. If you want to go, go but you don't, then call her and spend the day with me. I'm sure we could find a way to pass the time." She laughed.

"Maybe, I'll stay." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. Just then the phone rang and he sighed as he pulled away to answer it.

"Melody." He said handing her the phone.

She laughed. "Hey, Mel. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if we were still on shopping."

Jamie looked over at her husband and sighed. She really would rather stay with him than go shopping. "Mel, I'm not really feeling up to it. Can we go tomorrow?"

"Oh okay I understand." Melody said with some disappointment in her voice that Jamie sensed. "Yeah that's fine. Just call me."

"Alright. I am sorry Mel."

"No biggie. See you tomorrow."

Jamie hung up and looked at Randy. "Now I feel like crap. She sounded disappointed."

Melody hung up and sighed. She had really wanted to go but she understood that Jamie and Randy were still in the newlyweds' stage. She looked up as John walked in.

"I thought you and Jamie were going shopping?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Ewwww, she's staying at home to...I can't even think about it." She laughed. He smiled.

"You know the quickest way not to think about it don't you?" She said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You just...do something to distract yourself."

"I can definitely do that." He smiled and picked her up and headed upstairs.

Randy and Jamie lay in bed after making love again. "So, since you're not shopping with Melody today, how about I make us a nice lunch."

"Great. Why don't you do that? I wanted to call Mike anyway. It's been forever."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead as he got up and went downstairs to make lunch. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Mike's number. She waited as it rang three times and just like every time before, it went to voicemail. 'Hey, it's Mike. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Mike, its Jamie. Please call me. I want to talk to you." She hung up and sighed. He hadn't been returning any calls. He occasionally called Melody because she would bombard him with ten calls in one day and he knew it was just better to call her. But it was usually just to let her know he was okay.

She sighed. She hoped he was okay and that he was processing things.

Mike looked at his cell phone as he stood in the hotel room and sighed dropping it on the bed. They'd all called him over the last few months. He'd called Melody once or twice but he hadn't talked to anyone else really. He just needed to clear his head. To deal with things in his own way. He looked at himself in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes showing. He hadn't slept well. The images of Nikki in the passenger seat of John's rental, clinging to life haunted him. He saw them every time he closed his eyes. He sighed to himself. He didn't know how he was ever going to get over her.

"Any luck getting Mike?" Randy asked as he walked back in.

"No. I don't get why he doesn't call."

"He called Mel the other day. Said he was okay and the time was doing him good."

"Yeah that's what he says but what if it's not true? What if he is bad and he is hurting himself?"

"He's not. He is just dealing with things." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now, don't stress our son out. Let's go eat some lunch and then you can relax in the tub later and maybe we can watch a movie or something." She smiled and nodded.

"Remind me to thank Vince for giving you this time off. I really don't think I could have been this okay without you being here." Randy smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you. And nothing is going to change that."

Melody and John sat on the sofa in the living room watching a movie. After making love, Melody wanted to watch her favorite movie and have pizza. John knew when she wanted pizza to give it to her.

"So, did you want to go baby shopping today?" He asked as they sat there.

"I was thinking that maybe I would just shop on line."

"Alright. Has Mike called you this week?"

"Yes, he called the other day and he was okay. I hope he comes back soon. I know he's trying to deal with Nikki's death and the death of the baby. But he should be around friends."

"I'm sure Mike will be back." He smiled and hugged her. He really hoped Mike was okay and was coming back. "Just rest and focus on keeping our little girl safe." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "It's still kind of hard for me to believe that in just a few months, I'm going to be a father and an uncle."

"I know the feeling. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom and an aunt and our kids will be about the same age. Little terrors I'm sure."

"Now how can you say that about Alden Nicole? She is going to be a perfect angel."

"Says daddy. So I guess you're making her a daddy's girl already?"

"Of course I am."

"And your nephew will grow up to be a wrestler?"

"Of course. He'll be a legacy." He smiled. "A fourth generation superstar."

"With the Orton cockiness right?"

"Oh yeah plus the Cena never give up attitude. He will be the ultimate wrestler."

She laughed. "I'm sure Jamie and Randy will have something to say about that."

"Oh you know Randy will be all for it. And I'm sure he will convince Jamie."

"Okay I don't want to think about them having sex either." Melody laughed. John smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad Jamie's happy. She deserves it." John nodded.

"Everyone deserves love and I'm glad Jamie got a second chance at it." Melody nodded and leaned up and kissed him.

"I agree. After everything, we all deserve a little happiness."

"And I'm sure we'll all find it." He kissed her and they soon drifted off to sleep.

Everyone was getting their second chance after the trauma they had been through. They only hoped that Mike could find the peace and happiness he so deserved. That he could find his second chance.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

This is the final chapter of this story. You guys have been amazing. We are so glad you enjoyed this story. There will be a sequel to come.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: 7 months later<p>

Mike sat in the cabin staring at the fire. He'd taken the time to try and get his head together. But it hadn't really done any good. He still dreamed about her every night. Still woke up in a cold sweat screaming her name. Still carried around the guilt of not being able to save her. He looked at his phone and smiled at the picture that Melody had sent him. She and John had been blessed with a beautiful little girl. She had John's blue eyes and Melody's strawberry blonde hair. Alden Nicole. He'd smiled when he'd heard the name. Nikki would have loved it. She'd have been so honored. She was adorable. Jamie and Randy had had a son, Brandon Michael. Jamie's doing he was sure. He was a cute baby with chubby, rosy cheeks and his father's blue eyes. And his mother's smile. He'd been equally honored that they'd chosen Michael as his middle name. He'd been asked to be the godfather of both kids. And he'd accepted when he'd talked to Jamie last. But he wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. Not until he could get himself together to be the kind of godfather that both of those sweet little babies needed.

"Do you think Mike will show up today?" Melody asked as she and John were getting things ready for Alden's christening. It had taken months to plan because Melody was hoping that Mike would come.

"I don't know baby. I hope so but I don't know." John replied as he held Alden. "I'm not sure Mike will ever been okay and I'm not sure he will ever come back."

Melody sighed. "I feel that way too. I wish it were different."

John walked over to his wife and hugged her. "I wish that too."

Jamie and Randy pulled up to the church parking lot and smiled when they saw Adam and Marley standing together at the entrance talking to Phil and Kofi. It seemed only right that they were there, considering what they'd all gone through together. They'd all assemble the next month with Brandon's christening took place. But Jamie's heart was sad because she knew that their family wasn't quite complete without Mike. His absence had been hard on all of them. And she said a silent prayer every night that he'd find the peace he was looking for and be able to come back to them soon.

"Well, are we ready for this thing?" Jamie asked when they walked up.

"We are but who's going to fill in for Mike?" Phil asked. "Isn't the Godfather supposed to be here?"

"He is but I don't know if Mike will come." Randy replied as they saw John and Melody arrived with Alden.

"She is so cute." Kofi said as they walked up.

"Thanks." Melody smiled. Alden was dressed in a white christening gown that had been Melody's when she was christened.

"I think the preacher is waiting." John said pointing to where he was.

"Let's go." Melody said but she still held out hope that Mike would come. She and John had agreed if he didn't, they wouldn't have someone else take his place. They would just do the ceremony without him.

Melody and John took their place with Alden. She sighed a little. Mike wasn't going to show.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today for the purpose of christening this child in the name of God. Alden Nicole Cena, we bless you in the name of the father, the son and holy spirit." The priest said as he dipped his thumb in the holy water and ran it across her forehead. "Now will the Godparents please come forward?"

Jamie stepped up and walked to where John and Melody were. Every head in the church turned as the doors in the back opened up and the sunlight shined in. Mike stepped in and adjusted his tie a little as he walked toward the front. Jamie and Melody looked at each other and smiled a little. He hugged them both and stood beside Jamie smiling at the baby in Melody's arms.

"Sorry I'm late. I…."

"It doesn't matter. You're here." Jamie whispered squeezing his hand.

The priest smiled. "Melody, if you will hand Alden to her godfather." Melody smiled as she did. Mike couldn't help but smile when he held her. "Michael and Jamie, do promise to be a part of this child's life from here on out? To help her parents with not only her physical well being but her spiritual well being as well."

"We do." Mike and Jamie said together.

The priest smiled and put the cross on Alden as Mike held her. "Alden Nicole Cena, may the Lord bless you and keep you safe. " He motioned for Mike and Jamie to turn to the congregation. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Alden Nicole Cena."

Everyone in the place smiled up at the altar. None of them had expected Mike to show up. And everyone could see how bittersweet it was for him to be there celebrating Melody and John's daughter when his family had been taken away from him in such a harsh way. But they hoped that he had begun to heal and that by him being there, they could help in that.

Everyone headed to the reception while John, Melody, Randy, Jamie and Mike stayed behind for pictures. Melody smiled as Mike held Alden.

"I'm so glad you came." She said trying to hold back the tears. John placed his arm around her.

"Sorry, Mike. She's still a little hormonal."

"Mel, I couldn't miss this. I thought about not coming but I looked at the picture you sent me of this little angel and I knew I had to be here. "He took a breath. "Nikki would want me here. To see and hold her namesake. Thank you for doing that."

Melody smiled. "Nikki was a great friend to me and so brave. I couldn't imagine any name better for my daughter."

He nodded sadly and looked over at Jamie. "And my son is going to be a little hell raiser anyways, why not add a little awesome to that?" She said causing him to laugh a little. "Seriously, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you guys too." He held the baby close as he sat there with them.

"Are you here for good or are you leaving again?" Melody asked.

"I was thinking of coming back. Maybe getting an apartment close by." He said. Jamie looped her arm through one of Mike's.

"I know a place that has a few openings. We can go look tomorrow if you want."

"Sounds good." He replied.

Jamie smiled. She was glad that Mike was back and thinking about getting an apartment. It wouldn't be easy for Mike to move on but Jamie knew he could and Nikki would want him too. She looked around the room. John and Melody were happy with Alden. She smiled at Randy who was holding Brandon. He had been her second chance and it worked out perfect. She then looked at Mike. She knew his second chance was out there and hopefully he would be open to finding it.

Please Review!


End file.
